Demons of China
by Rei of Light
Summary: China has demons, lots of them and Da and Xiao grew to hate them after losing their mother in a demon attack, now they finds themselves in Wu, home of the Tiger Demons. *Warning* This is all one large chapter! First one I put on here, Sorry!


_**Sorry folks, its all one big chapter, I do break it into chapter though. Sorry for the inconvenience!**_

_**Demons of China**_

_This is a Dynasty Warriors 5 fan fic, Sun Ce however is DW6 (his short hair looks better with the ears than the long hair)_

_**It is 184 ad. Demons live alongside humans. A band of Yellow Wolf demons are causing chaos in China and it is up to the regional lords to defeat them. Cao Cao the phoenix demon, Liu Bei the dragon demon and Sun Jian the tiger demon and Yuan Shao are fighting a full-scale war with them. While the war plagues northern China, some of the Wolves disband from the main pack and are raiding the south; this leaves the people in the south with some issues.**_

Chapter 1 Birthday for Xiao

Da woke, remembering it was her sister's 17th birthday. She rushed out of bed and got dressed in a red and white dress with gold trim. She put her hair into braided pigtails and went to a tall dresser. She opened the first drawer. In side was a large package. The next drawer down held another package, only smaller. The third drawer held a small box with a pale pink ribbon tied around it.

"I hope she likes it.' Da said sitting everything on her bed. A servant came in, "oh Lady Da, you're awake." The girl said a bit startled. 'Today is Xiao's 17th birthday; I wanted to get up early to get everything in order." The girl smiled, "I know lady Da, the staff has been up early getting all the work done. I believe they are finishing the cake."

Da had designed a cake for Xiao, it had flowers and butterflies made of frosting. The cake itself was her favorite flavor, peach. The servant helped Da take Xiao's gifts downstairs to the hall. There father was off fighting a war with Wolf demons. Eight years ago, Da and Xiao's mother had died from a demon attack; Da had almost died as well. "Now everyone, wait until Xiao is ready and awake. Now when she is about to open her gifts, bring out the cake."

Everyone nodded and went back to setting up the last parts. Streamers hung from the ceiling, banners with Xiao's name on it hung in the doorways. Candles lined the walls with dim lighting. Food was set on large tables, buffet style. Even though Da and Xiao were ladies they treated their servants with the utmost respect, they dined with them and often went places with them. Unless their father was home.

Da headed back upstairs, checking if Xiao was up. "Sis!" Xiao cried from her room. She wore her hair in her usual side ponytail, a pale blue dress with white mixed in and orange trim. It was mid thigh, a charm bangle hung from her right wrist. With a quick blur, Xiao had her arms around Da. "It's my birthday today!" Da kissed her on the check, 'I know Xiao, and I can't wait till you see what I did." Xiao grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her down the flight of stairs until they got to the great hall. Xiao seen the first banners and streamer, 'my god Da. It's wonderful! I love it!" Da smiled at her little sister, 'I knew you would. Now let's get some food."

Xiao grabbed a plate and began to pile the food, "Xiao, it will be here all day." Da said looking at how much Xiao was taking. Xiao gave her sister a smile, "I know." Xiao sat down in a large, comfortable chair and began to eat. Some of the servants came out and began to play music, Xiao sung to it, food in her mouth. "Xiao, manners please. " Xiao gave her another smile and swallowed her food.

When they were finished with the food, Xiao went to her gifts. Two cooks came out, carrying a large cake. Xiao looked at it with amazement, "Da, did you do that for me?" Da smiled, "Yep. You are my sister Xiao." Xiao squealed and went over to the cake. She shoved a finger into the cake, pulled it out, and tasted it. "Peach!" she said with delight. After Xiao got a piece, Da went over and handed her the smallest box first. Xiao looked at the pale pink ribbon, "Who got me this?" she asked. "Just open it." Doing as she was told she pulled on the ribbon until it came united.

She opened the box and looked inside. Inside the box was an orange and blue flower, resting on a thin gold chain. "It used to be mothers. And I thought you would like to have it." Xiao looked up at Da, "Really? It was mom's?" Da nodded. Da handed her the next biggest box. Inside this, one was a pair of black, flat shoes. "Now these go with what is in this box. Xiao opened the big box, inside was a pink dress with a black corset. "Da I love it. Who got me the dress and shoes?" "Father paid for the dress and I got the shoes." "I love all the gifts." Xiao said putting on her mother necklace.

Before Xiao could get out of her chair to go to her room and change, The Qiaos heard screaming. "Da, what's going on?" Da looked at her sister frightened, "I don't know." A Servant grabbed the girls and took them towards the back of the manor. They could hear someone laughing; Da turned her head to see who it was. A man with a sword stood behind her, he had ears like a wolf instead of human ears. 'A Demon!" Da cried out.

The demon chased them father into the manor, until they ran smack dab into a group of demons. Da, Xiao and the servant were surrounded by demons. "Look here, looks like we found us a good plaything." One of the demons said. "We aren't your playthings you mangy DEMON!" Xiao screamed. The demon laughed, "Feisty. I want her." He said coming toward her. Da stepped in front of Xiao, summoning all the bravery she had, "My father will kill you if you lay a hand on us."

"Did you hear that? If we touch um, we get killed." The group of demons laughed. "Who is your daddy?" He said in a mocking tone. "Lord Qiao Xuan." The demons took a step back. "The asshole that's been fighting his war with us? You're his kids. This gives us the right to KILL YOU!" He lunged at the girls. The servant ran screaming. Xiao grabbed Da and fell to the floor to dodge the attack. The rest of the demons came in for the kill.

Chapter 2 A savors comes along

'One more step!" Someone called out. Da poked her head up, a man in red armor and short dark hair, with orange and black cat ears was standing there, spear in his hands. The group of demons turned around, 'It's that brat Tiger Demon, Sun Ce." The group lunged at him, but with one swing of his spear, they fell to the floor. "Are you two alright?" Another voice said. Xiao looked up, a handsome man was looking at her, and his hand was out stretched for her. She took it and he helped her stand up. Da got up on her own, shooting a dirty look at the demon sun Ce and the man who helped Xiao up.

Da grabbed Xiao and took a step back from Ce. "Hey we helped you." Ce said stepping toward the girls. Da let out a loud scream and ran back into the manor. Yu went for them but Ce grabbed him. "Don't. I think they're scared and right now, this won't help. Da kept running until she ran into a group of men. She screamed again and drug Xiao up the stairs with her. Da flew into her room, gripping Xiao's hand. 'Demons, all of them are demons and they want to kill us." Da began to sob. Xiao curled up next to her and began to sob.

Ce was at the base of the stairs looking up at the hallway listening to the girls cry. "Ce do you know whose home this is?" Yu asked walking up to his sworn brother, "Yeah, Qiao Xuan. I came here years ago with Pops to sign some treaty. You know she did the same thing last time I was here." Ce turned his gaze to his brother. "Ce, we can't leave them here. What if more come? Their father will blame us for their deaths if he found out we killed the ones that were first here."

"I know Yu, but you seen how they looked. They won't even bother to leave the room. Right now, they are crying about how demons wanted to kill them. What do you suppose we do?" Yu closed his eyes and began to think, "We'll just have to tell them it's not safe here and they have to come with us. It's the only way." Ce nodded and began to climb the stairs.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk." Ce said walking into Da's room. Da looked up and whipped something at him. Ce caught it and placed it on a self next to his head. "GO AWAY!" Da screamed. Xiao hid her face in Da's chest, sobbing horribly. "No, not until I tell you that it's not safe here. That group that was here, there will be more of them. I don't want you to die because of our refusal to tell you." Yu appeared behind him, "it's true. We must get you out of here and back to the manor."

Xiao pulled her face out of Da's chest at the sound of Yu's voice. She looked at him then at Da, "Sissy, we have to. I don't want to die." Da looked at her sister then at Ce. Her eyes narrowed, "Fine. For my sister." Ce gave them a small smile, "Pack up and we'll leave soon.' 'Demon, know that I will never talk to you so long as I am with you. Along with you human. Who sides with a demon shall die with one." Da said sharply. "Doesn't hurt my feelings at all, does it Yu?" Yu nodded, "It may hurt your ego." Ce shot Yu a dirty look and went back to the girls. 'I'm Sun Ce of the south lands, you are Qiao Xuan's daughters right?" he asked. 'yes, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao." Yu stepped forward and bowed, 'I'm Zhou Yu, Ce's sworn brother, Ladies Qiao, and we really do mean you no harm."

Chapter 3 A Bitch of a demon

Da rolled her eyes, "Can we pack now?" She said getting off the floor and straitening out her dress. Xiao followed what her sister did and bowed, leaving the room. Ce nodded his head and Yu followed her into her room, making sure no one else was in there. Da began to pack, 'So Da, Lady Da. Why do you not like me?' Ce asked. She continued to pack, not listening to a word he said. He sat down on her bed and looked at her; she looked like she was clenching her fist. "Ok, another one. Would you talk to me if I was human and not a demon?"

Da whipped around, 'What don't you understand? I will never talk to you; even if you were human it would still be the same." Ce smiled, "I got you to talk." She clenched her jaw and went back to packing. "Da, I know what happened to you. You know who I am. That demon boy that talked to you years ago. When the demon lords came to sign that treaty. I was with them." she stopped, "That was you?" she said in a small voice.

When Da was eight, a few months after her close encounter with death, Yuan Shao had brought the three most powerful demon lords with him. Only with the demon lords were first born. Liu Bei hadn't had a child so only Cao Cao and Sun Jian brought their sons, Cao Pi and Sun Ce. Ce walked up to Da and began to speak to her but she ran from him screaming. He went to follow her but his father held him back and told him about what had happened to her and her mother. Ce vowed then to make her like demons and forgot about it until he seen her again.

'Yeah. That was I. It hurt you know. I had never met anyone who was scared of or hated demons the way you do. I want to change that, that thing you have in your head that says demons are bad." "The reason I hate demons is because of what they did. And you are a demon so in turn I hate you. And you will never change me, ever." She said. She went back to packing.

Xiao walked in, Yu behind her carrying a large bag. Da turned to look at who entered her room; Ce stood up and walked over to Da, 'you about ready?" he asked. He didn't want Yu to know about his talk with Da. 'yes, will you just leave me alone you demon piece of shit?' Xiao's eyes widened, "Da…?" she said. Her sister's foul mouth was something she had never heard. 'What Xiao?' Da said in a very irritated voice, "nothing sis." her voice was weak. Da placed the last object into her bag; it was a dagger her father gave her for self-defense. Until now, she never needed it.

Ce walked over and tried to grab the bag but Da took it from him. "I got it beast." She followed them down stairs, Cheng Pu greeted them, "Lords, we have round up all the yellow wolf demons, some wish to speak to you." Ce waved his hand. "They violate the treaty, kill em." Cheng Pu bowed and walked outside and shouted some orders at the soldiers outside. Inside the manor, 'Ok, you girls will have to ride with us. Your things will ride with them men. This fine?" Ce asked, grinning. Da rolled her eyes, "whatever as long as we get to somewhere safe. Like you said, more could be coming." Yu looked at Ce, "I guess I take lady Xiao?" Ce grinned, "You bet. I'll take Da."

The four walked outside. Some of the yellow wolf demons were still alive, one of them shouted at Ce. "You Bitch. You follow that treaty like a whipped dog. BE a real DEMON and KILL THE HUMANS!" Ce stopped in his tracks turned to face the demons and walked over to him. He punched him square in the face and grabbed his neck, "I am DEMON! And DEMONS keep peace with people who are weaker than they are. It's our job to protect them." with another well-placed punch and the demons' head fell with a limpness.

Da looked at Ce, she was afraid of him; raw power seemed to ooze from him. She new what that meant, he was close to phasing. Yu seemed to notice too. "Ce clam down. He's just a beast nothing more." Ce's chest heaved and he turned facing the girls and Yu. His mouth was in a snarl. Yu knew not to approach him so he kept the girls back. Ce eyes went from a blank stair to 'seeing' again. He shook his head a bit and smiled, "I'm back." Yu sighed a sigh of relief and began to head the girls to the horses.

'Sis, what was wrong with Ce?' Xiao asked in a low voice. "He was about to phase." she whispered back. Xiao's eyes grew wide with fear and amazement. She had never seen a demon phase before, so this was all new to her. They got to the horses and Yu gave Xiao's things to a young solider who had to have been at least 17. Da handed hers to a smiling young man with black hair. She gave him a small smile has he took the bag from her.

Ce walked up behind Da and picked her up; this caused Da to scream a bit. Xiao giggled at her sister, Da gave her a dirty look. Ce sat her on the horse, and got up afterwards. Yu did the same, lifting the all too eager Xiao onto the horse. When everyone was ready, Ce signaled them to leave. (Don't worry; Cheng Pu took care of the demons while the boys were getting the girls on the horses.) The ride to Wu estate was long and somewhat what silent. Some of the men would talk to Ce or Yu about something but the Qiaos remained silent.

Chapter 4 Wu home of the Tiger demons

When they arrived at the Wu estates, Xiao gazed at the outer wall; tigers had been carved into the blocks. The wall stood about fifteen feet tall, enough to keep climbers out. Two ruby red gates stood before them. Da was impressed by the style and workmanship the outer wall showed, she wondered what the inside was like.

The inside held three large buildings, each three stories high. Balconies outside all the bedrooms. Each building was connected by walkways, and inside the connected buildings was a large garden courtyard, Lady Wu had picked out every plant inside the courtyard, even the fish in the 15x15x4 ½ foot pond (roughly). The outer walls were ruby red with gold trim; bamboo was planted near every corner of the buildings. Birds of every species came to sing their songs in the garden.

The first manor was mainly for the Sun family and guests that came to stay. The second manor was for the officers and their families, the last was the servant quarters. Ce stopped his horse and hopped off, outstretching his hand for Da. She gracefully swung her leg over and hopped down from the horse. She didn't bother to look back at him; she headed for Yu's horse. Yu slid off his horse, also out stretching his hand for Xiao. She took his hand put not without a look from Da. Xiao slid off the horse and almost fell if it wasn't for Yu. The soldiers dismounted and headed inside.

Ce headed the small group opening the large double doors to the Sun family home. The scent of fresh flowers floated in the air. It was late spring so now most of the flowers are beginning to bloom. A woman in her mid thirties walked by, twos servants trailed her. She stopped at the sight of Ce, Yu and the Qiaos. "Well I'm glad to see my sons are home and safe. And who is with you?" her long auburn hair was pulled onto her right shoulder. She was beautiful, her green eyes wondered over the girls.

"Mom, this is Qiao Xuan's daughters, Da and Xiao. They will be staying with us." Ce said pointing to the girls. Da and Xiao bowed, transfixed by the woman's beauty. "Ah, the Qiaos. I am Lady Wu. Lord Sun Jian's wife and mother to Sun Ce. May I ask, why are you staying with us?' Da noticed he didn't have ears like a tiger demons or any demon for that matter, she was human. That means Ce is only half demon. "Lady Wu, we will be staying with you because, your son as you know, was following a group of Yellow Wolf demons. They somehow managed to find our home and kill mostly everyone inside. Your sons had saved us from a most gruesome death." Da said bowing to her.

"Ah, I am most sorry for that. I wish for the better and hope this tragedy doesn't happen again." Lady Wu said with a saddened look. "It's ok Lady Wu, dad will fix it." Xiao said in her cheery way. Lady Wu gave her a warm smile, "I do believe so. I hope my sons will show you your rooms soon, you may need to freshen up or sleep a bit from the travel." and then she was off. Ce rubbed the back of his head, he hated when his mom gave him something to do.

"So this is wear you can stay for now." Ce said pointing at two doors next to each other. It was on the second floor of the Sun home. Yu and Ce also slept on the second floor, across from the doors Ce was showing the girls. Da looked at Xiao, "which one do you want?' Xiao shrugged her shoulders, "I'll take the left one." Xiao said. She opened the left door and let out a small squeal. A large four-poster bed, with red drapes. A huge balcony, dressers of dark wood. Even a bathroom with a tiger claw tube, something she didn't have at home.

Da walked into her room and seen what Xiao was so happy about. She held her breath; it was too good to be true. The room was ruby red with a dark, almost black wood trim. Gold accents framed the red walls. The smells of flowers were strong in the rooms. Da opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, it over looked the massive garden courtyard. "It's simply beautiful." Da said gazing at the tress and the pond. A few people were in the garden, a shorthaired girl and a man who wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest was covered in elaborate tattoos.

"Do you like it?" Ce said in her ear. Da almost fell of the balcony but Ce wrapped in arm around her waist. She freed herself from his arm, "Yes but could you stay away from me?" She said in a sharp tone. Ce pulled back from her, her eyes seemed filled with mixed emotions, and "Sure, I can do that. How far away do you want me?' He said grinning his famous grin. "Far enough demon." the word was filled with acid. "Ok Ok, I can do that." he took another step back. She turned around seeing how he was far enough from her.

Chapter 5 Balconies are not a play toy kids….

The couple in the garden was out of view, so she turned to face Xiao's balcony. She was sitting on the railing, reaching to a branch of a tree near the railing. 'Xiao!" Da screamed. Xiao turned her head and began to lose balance. She began to fall, Ce moved past her with such speed it nearly knocked her over. Ce grabbed Xiao's upper arm and pulled her back onto the balcony. Da looked over to see the fate of her sister. She was standing next to Ce her eyes wide with fear, it hadn't registered that she didn't fall. "Xiao, don't do that ever again." Da said with a sigh of relief. Xiao looked at Da, 'I'm alive?" Ce and Da laugh.

Yu also seen what happened and couldn't make himself move in order to save her, good thing Ce reacted as he did. Yu walked up to Ce, "thanks, I did know what have happened to her if you didn't do what you did." Ce smiled, "No prob.' he hoped by this act it would bring Da to like demons more, or at least him.

After the saving Xiao, Ce had left the room along with Yu. Da watched Ce leave the balcony and seen him out in the hall. He and Yu seemed to be talking about something quietly. Da wondered what it was. She just shook her head and asked Xiao if she was ok. "I'm fine, thanks to Ce." She said. She looked a bit pale, 'Xiao I'm coming over to your room." Xiao's eyes shot at Da, "Sis, really I'm fine. I think you need to see if your fine." Da was puzzled, what did she mean by that? Never mind that, I wonder what those two are talking about. Da silently walked toward her open door, but the guys were gone.

"Ce was that really necessary? Jumping like that and all?" Yu said in a low voice. "Yu do you want these two to stop hating demons, I could remember a time you were just like them and now look at you. Come on Yu, I've seen who you look at Xiao. Even though it's only been a day." Yu gritted his teeth together, so Ce could tell, "I'm not the only one. Da, come on, really? They only way she'll like you are if your head was on a platter after a bloodbath of demons." Ce formed a fist, he wanted to hit Yu so bad but he took a hold of himself and breathed. "Yu, I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't. I just don't like people hating me." Yu smiled, "That's you ego talking brother." Ce lightly punched Yu on the arm, "fine, my ego is hurting, is that what you want to here?"

Ce could hear the girls stop talking and a small movement in Da's room toward the door. Ce went into his bedroom across the hall along with Yu; they didn't this to be overheard.

(That was my first attempt at a flashback, that way you know what those two were saying. )

Chapter 6 In the Garden

It was almost an hour to dinner and Da had just gotten out of the bath. Her long black hair was wet and smelt like cherry blossoms that bloom in mid spring. She looked at herself in the mirror, dark long lashes framed her large doe eyes, her dark pink lips were in a hard line, she was thinking about what her sister had said. I hate demons, and that is the end to it. I can't be caught liking one; father would kill me for sure. And If I did, I couldn't like one after one day anyways, it's improper. Da sighed and went to her dresser; the servants had placed everything in a drawer for her.

She pulled out to dresses, one was a pale purple with silver trim, and the other was a pale red with gold trim. Seeing how she was in the Sun home she would at least dine in their colours for the first night, 'Though they are demons I must be nice." she slipped the dress on and went back to the bathroom. She towel dried her hair and put it into two long braids that fell down her chest. With another quick glance at the mirror, she headed out of the bathroom. She found a pair of red shoe and slipped them on.

She walked out of her room; she wanted to see the garden. She had looked at it all day but hadn't really got to see it. It was beginning to grow dark so the staff began to light lanterns in the hallways. She followed the hallway to a flight of stairs, she went down. At the bottom of the stairs were Ce and someone who looked almost like him. They seemed to be fighting. "This is a bad idea brother. Nothing but bloodshed will come from it." Ce shook his head, 'Quan you don't understand. I want peace for us, nothing more. I want to get rid of that hatred of demons." Quan just rolled his eyes and walked away. Ce's head fell in a sad despair.

Ce's eyes shot up the stairwell; Da was standing there, looking at him. Her hazel eyed looked sad for a moment but snapped back to their 'I hate you' mode. Ce moved his eyes from her and walked down the hallway, he wasn't in the mood to hear her bitch about him. Where to go? He thought as he walked aimlessly threw the hallways. He found himself in the garden.

Ce never did spend much time here, gardens were not his thing. He just looked at everything, why have I never really spent anytime in here. It's quieter than Yu's study, and you can get some sun out here being a tiger demon, Ce like taking catnaps in the sun. He found a bench and sat down; his brother was pissed at him now, why did I tell him, why? Why am I so dumb about certain things? Ce's ego couldn't take to much more, if it did, he would be like Lu Xun, the butt at everyone's short jokes or Yu at the hansom pretty boy jokes.

*I do not mean to offend any Lu Xun or Zhou Yu fans; they are amazing people and brought Wu very far on their smart shoulders. I respect them and for Pete's sake, Xun marries Ce daughter I have to like him!

"What was the argument about?' A gentle voice asked. Ce didn't bother to move his head; he knew it was Da. "Take one guess and it don't count." She sat down on the bench next to him, "Then it's not fun to guess." Ce wanted to snap on her, why does she care? "Yeah I guess so. I'm heading off to dinner." Da grabbed his hand, 'I'm sorry that we have to stay with you. For a demon, I guess you can be nice. If I would have know it was going to be and issue we would have stayed."

What the hell is she talking about? Ce thought. "Naw, it's good. Quan's just uptight, he doesn't like the fact your with us, he thinks your dad will freak out and think we kidnapped you and are the demons who killed everyone at your place. I'm trying to tell him differently but you know who that is." Why does she care, she hates me and I bet she thinks it's all funny too. Ce thought again. "Ce, if you say it's ok, then it's ok." Ce turned to her, "Why the hell are you talking to me anyway? I thought you wouldn't talk to me, unless you were bitching at me about being a demon."

This is what Xiao meant… Da thought, "I think it's rude not to talk to one's host, even if he has kitten ears." Ce's face grew into a snarl, "My ears are not kitten ears," there was so much acid in the word kitten, Da thought he was going to phase, "They are tiger ears, A big LARGE CAT!" Da smiled, "Well your ego is fighting back, and I think you're fine." Da stood up and smoothed out her skirt, 'I think I should go check on Xiao. I just wanted to check the garden out." And with a turn of her heal she was gone.

Chapter 7 The calm before the storm

What the hell was that about anyways? The girl really confuses the crap out of me. Ce also left the garden, looking for Yu. He had to talk to Yu about Da. He found Yu in his studies as usual, that guy never left, unless Ce was going somewhere. 'Hey Yu, I need to talk to you." Ce said opening the door wider. Yu was writing something, his head slowly turned, "what is it Ce?' he sounded a bit angry, "Sorry to bug you, I'll talk to you later then?" Geez was everyone mad at me or acting weird around me? Ce thought. "I'm sorry Ce for the snippiness; I just have to write up the report for your father that's all. And I forgot about it till now."

"Oh." was the only thing Ce ah to say to that. "Can I ask, does Xiao act differently with you, when you two are alone?" This question made Yu stop writing, "I don't know, we've only been alone for mere seconds before you or Da shows up. Why do you ask?" "I was down in the garden, don't ask. I just got into a fight with Quan about the girls, and she showed up. She was acting nice, way too nice. I was just wondering if Xiao was like that.' Yu placed a hand on his chin, "Nope. She's not like that. Only when Da's around is when she acts funny.' Ce was so horrible confused, he had to ask her why she was acting like that but something screamed at him, Leave it, she'll come around. Just leave her be for now.

Ce sighed and thanked Yu for his time, 'You going to dinner?' he asked, and Yu shrugged his shoulders, "If I finish this then yeah, otherwise is look bleak'. 'Come On, I was planning to show the girls off to the officers. I want to see Shang punch Ning when he stares at them." Demon women are known to be very beautiful, but some humans can come close, like the Qiaos and Lady Wu. "That would be nice to watch." Shang Xiang, Ce's little sister had a huge crush on Gan Ning, the newest recruit to the Wu family. Yu stood up, 'Jian will understand if it is late."

Ce grinned; he loved getting Yu out of work. They headed to the girl's room. Xiao's door was open, they cold hear her singing. Ce knocked loud enough to scare anyone, (A police knock, like on Cops.) Da rushed to the door, "What are you two here for?" She asked blocking the doorway so they couldn't see in. "We came to take you to your first Wu dinner Da." Ce said. "Xiao's not ready; she just woke up and wanted to take a bath before anything happens." Ce looked at Yu who went a pale shade of red.

"Well we'll wait until she's done, and by the way, she sounds great in there." Ce said nodding toward the sound of Xiao's voice. Da smiled, 'She got that from our mother." "Da who's out there?" She called to her sister. "Just the guys. Hurry up Xiao they want to take us to dinner, unfortunately." Da shut the door and the two could here drawers opening and closing. With a matter of minutes, Da reappeared with Xiao next to her. She wore her pink dress she got for er birthday.

Ce whistled at the little Qiao, 'Damn, I feel sorry for Ning right now." Xiao smiled but gave him a puzzled to as why he said what he said. "Don't worry Xiao; it's not your fault for what will happen to him, or anyone else for that matter." Yu said slipping a glance at Ce. Ce was busy looking at Da. She looked lovely in her dress. It came mid-thigh and hugged her. Ce quickly snapped out of dreamland. "Yeah don't worry about it."

The four walked to the main dinning hall in the Sun home. All the officers were there, the only ones missing was Sun Jian, Huang Gai and Lu Meng. Lady Wu headed the table in her husband's absence. "Ah I'm glad the Ladies could join us." Lady Wu said. Every head turned, to the four. Ning's mouth was open enough to catch a big batch of flies with. Tong looked like he was seeing goddesses, Tai nodded his head. Even Quan was taken by the girls. Xun had gone red in the face and hid hit. Ci's eyes were glued to the girls; he never once blinked while they stood there. Shang Xiang seemed transfixed, until she seen how Ning looked.

She slapped him in the back of the head, 'Why are you looking like that, you know it's rude!" In her terms was "Why are you looking at them, It's because I'm a tomboy right. I get it." Ce ushered the girls to four open spots near the head of the table, Da, Xiao sat down, Yu, and Ce followed, sitting next to them. The first part of dinner had already been served by the time, so the cooks brought out the second half. Dinner went on a quite manner, the girls didn't talk much. The last part of dinner came out, desert. Da excused herself from the table.

"I feel tried and I would like to back to my quarters." She said giving Lady Wu a bow. 'Go dear. Rest." Da looked at Xiao, "You know were I'll be." Xiao smiled, "I do." and Da headed back to her room. She didn't want to sit in a room with three tiger demons again, and the people who side with them either. She walked into her room and went right to the balcony. The moon was out just a sliver could be seen. She just wanted to go back home where no demons were around.

Da leaned against the railing; there was no movement at all in the garden below, like calm before the storm. She kept looking out into the garden; she could see the thin moon reflecting in the pond. She was amazed how the garden looked in the dark. The trees swayed in the evening breeze. It seemed almost rhythmic. She closed her eyes; it seemed a song was on the breeze. It was hard to tell what it was but she knew who sung it. "Xiao." Da said in a small voice.

Three forms appeared in the garden. One of them was Xiao. She was singing some song, and the other two seemed to be amazed by it, well that's how there tone was. They grew closer to her balcony so Da backed up a bit so it seemed she went back into the room. "So Xiao what do you like to do for fun?' This voice belonged to Yu. "Um… Well I do like singing and walks and umm, what else do I like?" Ce laughed, "well let us know when you think of it. Hey do you like sailing?" "Huh?" Xiao said. "You know riding on a boat in open water?" Xiao giggles, "I know that duh. I don't know. I've never been sailing before. So I guess I would like it."

Ce turned to Yu, "I guess we take em sailing soon." Yu agreed, "We all could us the time away, anyways Xun had been bugging me about running defenses around the estate for sometime." "So Xiao, what does your sister like to do?" Xiao placed a finger on her chin, "Well she likes books. Dancing and um and picnics. Yeah! That's it, we both like picnics." "Well how about we go sailing in a few days time and we have a picnic onboard the ship. How's that sound?" Ce said. Xiao grinned from ear to ear, "I'd love it! I think Da would too." Da rolled her eyes; they were using her naïve sister to get to know Da better.

"The scheming dolts. They're really using her to figure me out." She wanted to yell at them on the spot but she didn't want to seem like she was spying, it was bad enough she walked into a fight between Ce and his brother. "I guess I'll let them take us sailing, it couldn't be too bad. Anyways I've never went before, I could just ignore them if I do go." she said smiling. She went to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown, she was going to bed.

Chapter 8 I like it when that lightening comes…. A lyric from a Cure song hehehe

It had been a four days since Ce and Yu had talked to Xiao. Da had stayed away from them, either her room or in the library. She didn't want to talk to them. She had taken all her meals but dinner in her room, she told Xiao it was for her own good. What she really meant was she needed to get back into the grove of hating demons. After dinner, Da had headed back to her room. She wanted to get some writing down. She wanted to write down how life was living with a bunch of demons and demon lovers.

She made it back to her room and pulled a chair out onto the balcony. The wind had begun to pick up, Da noticed the large storm clouds moving in. "it's about to storm. Good thing to roof overhangs the balconies." She went back to writing. The lightning began to flash; a few times, it caught Da's eyes. The thunder behind them began to grow in sound. The rain came in sheets, there was so much Da couldn't see the garden. A lightening bolt had come down and struck the willow tree next to her room. She screamed and fell to the floor.

Ce had been on his way back to his room when the storm really picked up. As he opened the door to his room, he heard the lightning strike and Da scream. He flew into Da's room, hoping she was ok. "Da, Da! You OK?" he yelled. He found her on the floor of her balcony, she was sobbing. He scooped her off the floor and took her inside her room. "Da, are you alright?" He asked in a low voice. Her eyes moved up toward his face. 'The lightning, it was so close." He sat down on her bed. 'it's a good thing I was almost in my room. Other wise I wouldn't have heard you."

She just shook in his arms, 'thanks, Ce." She said. 'No problem. I didn't want to be the one to tell your father you were struck by lightning; I don't think he'd like it." Da smiled, "he wouldn't." Ce took his arms back and got off the bed, "I guess I should get out of your room. Oh, in a few days, I forgot to ask at dinner, do you want to go sailing? Xiao wants to go, and I don't think it's far to leave you here." Da looked at him, it looked like he was bracing for the worst. "I thought cause you spent a lot of time in here you'd like to get out and see some new things."

What do I tell him, Sure I'll go or no, over your dead body? Da took a quick breath, "I guess I'll go. I'm meant I don't want to leave Xiao alone on this. I hear pirates are bad in these parts." Ce's eyes grew; the grey seemed to shimmer, "cool. I'll tell you. If it's clear in three days we'll go." Da nodded, "Ok." Ce gave her a tiny smile and headed out of her room, closing the door behind him quietly.

Da went to bed; she was tired from all that just went on.

(Another flashback!) Shortly after Ce went into Da's room. Xiao had woke from the sound of the lightning. Xiao ran into Yu's room. "Yu, I'm scared. The lighting." Yu had also heard the lighting; he made a spot for Xiao on his bed. She was in a pale blue nightgown, her eyes wide with fear. 'You can stay in here until the storm passes, ok Xiao. She nodded.

Yu went back to work, Xiao watched him. "Yu, can I ask you something?" Yu turned his head to face her, "what is it Xiao?' he said in a calm voice. "Do you think my dad will be mad if I told him that I like it here?" Yu searched for what to say, he had never met there father, only what he's done. "Xiao, I don't really know. But if you like it here, then tell him. Lord Sun Jian will gladly take you in if your father is upset with it." Xiao gave him a big smile, "Thanks Yu." He smiled back at her, "No thank you Xiao, for a little bit I didn't think you liked it here.

Chapter 9 Sailing is for pirates!

Three days had passed since the storm. The tree near Da's room and to be cut down and replace with a new baby willow. Many of the villages reported damage on there homes and businesses. Ce had sent out about a hundred men to help with the clean up in every village in a 5 mile radius, also with the men was extra rice. He had Xun and Ci over look the village clean ups. Cheng Pu, Quan and Shang over looked the estate clean up.

Ce, Yu Xiao and Da were standing next to the ship, watching Ling Tong and Gan Ning go at it. "It's my ship, my rules and I say you stay behind." Ning said. His bells jingled at his waist with his movements. Tong spat at him, "I'm here to body guard the Qiaos as an order form Lord Sun Ce himself." Ce raised his hand, "If I would have know it would have cause this amount of trouble, I wouldn't have asked. But because Ning knows the pirate colours and Tong is a trusted officer I asked you two. But I will go onto my ship and have my own guards." This stopped the fight between the two. "Sorry my lord." Came out of both their mouths.

"Good, now shut up and let's get sailin." Ce said. The walked onto Ning's ship. It was small but enough to hold twenty people and it could sail faster than any ship in Sun Jian's fleet. The breeze was enough to make the sails bellow out, Da was amazed by the condition of the ship, and she thought this ex-pirate would have a shitty ship but this proved her wrong. Xiao bounced around the ship; she had never been on a ship before so this was all new.

Ce walked over to the part of Ning's ship with Ning, Yu and Tong, 'now guys, I know pirates will be out today, if we happen to come across them watch the girls, I'll take care of the rest.' Ning spoke up, "this is my ship, and I will defend it." Ce shot him a dirty look, "I don't give a damn, I am your commander, your general until my father comes back, got me?" His grey eyes seemed to darken, "got it Ce, just don't phase on my ass. I'll watch the girls."

Da had overheard the conversation and walked over, "Lords, I do thank you for all the protection. I do believe we won't need it." Ning snorted, "Honey, pirates ain't something to laugh at, I was one. I should know they aren't pushovers." This cause Ce to punch Ning in the center of his chest, "Ning manners please, she is a lady along with her sister, not some crew mate of yours." Tong choked on his laughed and began to cough, causing Ning to bust into laughter (Sorry for the Ning abuse Ning fans, just trying to make it sound like him.)

"Ok, I do believe you then, shall we leave before then sun sets?" Da said in her smartass tone. The group disbanded. The set sail out into open water. Xiao was leaning against the railing; she was looking at the water below the ship. Yu walked up behind her, "do you like it out here?" He asked. Her head perked up and she whipped around to face him. "I do, I do. It's so pretty out here, and the way the water reflects the light. It's like a million gazillion diamonds out on the water." Yu smiled at the she was so cheery. _She has no clue she's getting so close to us. I wonder if Da sees this?_ Yu's thoughts were stopped when Xiao pointed to something in the water. A large gray shape was next to the ship, "Yu what is that?" Xiao asked in wonder.

"I think it's a large fish. I wont know until it comes out of the water what type it is." Xiao went from him back to the water. He was calm around her, all the worries of his work left when he was around her, _I like this feeling. It's not forced like when I'm with Ce, it's more of a simple happiness. I've only know her for a week and I feel like this. I wonder if this is what Ce was trying to tell me the other day?_ He went back to looking at Xiao's smiling face.

A few hours had past, "I'm hungry sis." Xiao said rubbing her tummy. "Sun Ce, where's the found you supposedly brought?' Da shouted at the tiger demon. "Ummm, shit. Yu did I bring it?" Yu smiled, "I did, knowing you'd forget it. I put it over by our weapons and supplies." Ce hopped for the top half of the ship down to the bottom, and easy seven feet for a demon. He grabbed the baskets of food and walked over to the girls.

"So, what do you want to eat, if Yu packed it then there is a bunch of stuff in here?" Xiao took a basket from Ce and opened it up. It was full of meat buns and salted pork. "I think I'll eat what's in here." she said taking the basket and sitting down on the deck. Da followed her, took a meat bun, and bit into it. Ce also sat down, raiding the baskets of what they had. "Hey Don't eat it all!" Tong said sitting down next to Ce. Ning had come down and took a seat near Da, this earn him a dirty look form her, but he seemed not to notice.

Yu also came down with water for them to drink. Within a few moments, the food was gone and Ning, Tong and Ce were complaining of extremely full stomachs. 'Hey I look like mom when she had Shang." Ce said pointing to his gut. Yu laughed, 'I didn't know you were with child. I bet Jian would love to hear it." Ce shot him a dirty look. (Shang is Ce and Quan's full sister; I like it simple like that.) They cleaned up their mess and went back to looking out at the sea. Da had placed herself on the railing; her midnight black hair was braided and blew in the breeze. Ce had to force himself to breathe looking at her.

Da's hand reached out to point at something. He followed her finger. A black shape appeared on the horizon. He shouted to Ning, 'Damn, someone found us. Get ready!" Ce could see farther that the normal human, he seen no flag wave on that ship, meaning it was a raiding ship. Ce raced over and grabbed his spear. Da had gotten off the railing and grabbed her sister. Tong was behind them, nunchaku in hand. "Tong you know your job, watch the girls." Ce said.

The ship came closer and you could hear the people on it. Tong had moved the girls to the upper deck of the ship; the men were on the lower half, weapons at the ready. The ship was close enough to throw a rock at it. "Sis, I'm scared." Xiao said in a low voice. Da tightened her grip on her sister's hand. 'Don't be." Da gave her sister a weal smile. Men jumped aboard the ship, the sound of metal hitting metal rang out. Men flew up the stairs Tong tried to fight them off but they got past him and grabbed the girls.

One pirate had Da by her hair; another had Xiao by her upper arm. The were dragging them down the stairs. Da began to scream, along with Xiao but the sounds of the fought drowned out their screams. Tong noticed there absence and call for Ning to find them. Ning was currently fight three men and yell at Yu who was next to him that the girls were missing. Yu seen Xiao and not Da. He raced over cutting men who stood in his way. He grabbed Xiao had pushed her behind him and fought the man who grabbed her.

While Xiao had been saved, the pirate was trying to get Da onboard the ship. He threw her over and she landed on the deck with a thud. She began to scream, but the man covered her mouth. 'You'll fetch me a fine price at the markets." she punched him as hard as she could, it stunned him and she got off the deck she tried to jump back onto Ning's ship but the man grabbed her. She screamed out, this time Ce heard her.

Ce raced over to the other boat; with the long reach of his spear, he sliced the man's neck. The man fell into the water, taking Da with him. It had been a blur, Da seen Ce then she seen water, the sun light threw it was pretty. It was like diamonds, really big diamonds. The colours played under the water. Da tried to reach the surface but she never learned how to swim. She kept trying for the surface but never got anywhere. Her chest began to burn, _I'm going to die. No, I cant go this way!_ Da's mind screamed. Her eyes closed and she drifted off.

Chapter 10 A debt to be repaid

Xiao was sobbing on the deck, she sister lied there motionless ad pale. Ning and Tong stood motionless and Yu was helping Ce bring her back. "Dude I can't.' "Do you want to save her?" Yu said. Ce closed his eyes, "I do." "Then do it!" Yu yelled. Ce shook his head and lowered it. He started doing CPR on Da. Within a few breathes and shoves Da began to cough. She rolled over and coughed up water. Xiao's arms flew around her sister.

"Xiao let her breath." Yu said pulling Xiao back. Da's head pounded, her chest hurt. Ce was on his knees looking at Da he was afraid she'd fall over dead. "Da, you ok?" was the only thing he could say. She looked at him, her hazel eyes shimmering with life, though a bit bloodshot. "I think so… if you're here then I'm alive." She said with a small smile. Xiao's arms went around her again. She hugged her sister, "are you ok Xiao?" Xiao nodded threw new tears.

Yu left to get Da some water; he came back with a cup. She took it and drank a little bit of it. It felt good running down her throat. "Thanks," She said her voice not so cracked now. She looked around, 'Who saved me? I mean from the water and now?" all the eyes seemed to wonder to Ce. Ce leaned in closer to Da, "I saved you but, it was my fault you fell in. If I would have never killed the man holding onto you, you would have never fallen in." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, you saved me, again. Will I ever get the chance to pay you back?"

Ce's eyes flew to hers. "What? Have you gone crazy? Where's the 'EEEEWWW I WAS SAVED BY A DEMON!' Da?" She smiled, "You saved me two times now, and I guess I should be nicer to the man who saved me." All the jaws seemed to drop at the same time. 'I'll have to get used to this 'new' Da." Ce mumbled. Da went to stand up; Ce caught her when she fell. "I guess I should rest a bit." Da said holding onto Ce. Ning had managed to find a few blankets on the ship. She wrapped herself in the blankets and sat on the upper deck. From what Xiao and told her, she was under the water for sometime before Ce finally jumped in. He had pulled her out and she was pale. He feared the worst as he brought her onto the deck of the ship. The others were busy finishing off the pirates.

"Then he went to do that thing on you, but he moved his head away from you. I think he though you were dead. We all did sis." Da looked at her sister, she had seen no light, no life flashing before her eyes, and it was just a blank peace. "I think I was." Da said. Xiao seemed confused, "you were dead?' She asked, "Yeah, it was calm. No fear, no sadness just peace." Xiao looked to the sky, "Peace huh? Will we ever know that?" Da smiled, "I think we will. No I know we will." The ship finally made it back to port, Ce forced Da to be carried, "I'm no baby Sun Ce I can walk." He just shook his head, "I'm going to carry you weather you like it or not." Da just stood there, her arms wrapped around her. He scooped her up and looked down at her, "See the demon doesn't mind so the human shouldn't.

They made it back to the estates, Lady Wu rushed out, 'What happened?" Ce told her in a calm voice, 'A group of pirates boarded us. Two of them grabbed the Qiaos. One managed to get Da back onto the pirate ship, I killed him but she feel into the water. I jumped in a grabbed her, well we had to revive her but she's doing find mom." lady Wu placed a hand on Da's head, "I guess, but that's the last time I let those girls on a ship with you without your father or Gai." "Mom," "No Ce, I can't afford to tell your father that he has to fight a war because some girls died because of you." Ce lowered his head in defeat, he knew she was right.

Chapter 11 Daydreaming

Da had been shipped to her room, on Lady Wu's orders. She had slept a good couple of hours before she woke up. It was dark out and her headache was gone. She got dressed in a simple purple dress and went to see if Ce was in his room. She knocked on the door, Ce opened it, his hair was a mess and he wore no shirt. 'I'll come back." Da managed to say. "No, it's ok. I was just working on something." he grey eyes never met hers. She walked into his room, she had always thought it would be total chaos but it was orderly with a touch of chaos. A spear, his spear was propped up next to his bed. The windows were closed; clothes were bunched up in one corner of the room.

A small gold tiger with ruby eyes sat on his desk, "you can sit if you want." Ce said pointing to the open chair near the desk. Papers were scattered across the desk, along with fresh ink. "I don't mean to impose, I can stand." He just shook his head and sat down in the open seat. "I wanted to thank you again. I guess my prospective of demons was biased and I should have not put you in the category with the other. I'm sorry for saying all that mean stuff to you. Lord Sun Ce, will you forgive mean?" he just looked at the papers on his desk, "Da can I tell you something?" She took a step back, "Yes, Sun Ce." "It's really hard to say this. When I seen you at your home, when Yu and I saved you and Xiao. I really didn't like you. And after spending a few days with you, or really just having you here, it changed. I began to like you."

Da was confused, but she wasn't. "Went you almost died today, I had you in my arms, and it was the worst thing I had ever felt. Worse than anything I've ever went threw. Da I think what I'm trying to tell you is, I fell for you. I don't know if it's love or not but something's there. If you want to leave, it's fine. I'll understand. And I also forgive you on everything, I can't hate you." Da felt a sudden wave of heat and wanted to fall. She propped herself on his four-poster bed. "Sun Ce, I didn't know. I…. I… I don't know what to say."

Ce sat at his desk, he never looked back at her, 'it's ok. I'm a demon and your father hates them, including me. No biggy." She moved her hand on the poster of the bed, it was smooth. 'Ce," he turned to face her, 'I know. You can leave if you want." She looked at him. She took a step forward, her hands shook a bit, and she tried to steady them. She took another step and reached out for him, his hand caught hers. His fingers were strong and a lot bigger than hers were. He pulled her in, his coarse hands leading the way, Da hear a knock on the door, 'Da, open up. I know your awake."

Da shook her head, and was pulled from the image. She was sitting in her large, red chair. A book was open in her lap. The knock came again, "Come in." Da called out. Xiao's head popped in, 'Were you day dreaming sis?' She asked walking in. She closed the door behind her and took a seat in the other chair in the room. "I guess." Xiao giggle, 'what were you daydreaming about?" Da's face went beat red, "Just about this book, it had a really good part in it." "Yeah how the demon kissed the human girl he saved from dying." Da rolled her eyes, 'Xiao, just because we are getting along doesn't mean we are an item."(Ce never kissed Da after he saved her, things went back to how they used to be.)

"I still can't believe it was a week ago today that he saved you." Da couldn't believe it either; her life was saved by a demon she was daydreaming about now. She wondered what was wrong with her; she had never daydreamed about a guy and or wanting to kiss him like in this one. She let out a long sigh, Xiao sensed something was off, 'What's wrong Da?" Da gave a quick smile, "Nothing, I think we should go get some lunch."

Xiao and Da headed to the kitchen, Da hopped she wont run into Ce after the daydream she just had. Well luck was not on her side, "Yo Qiaos.' Ce said walking down the hall with Yu. Da lowered her face as it went bright red. Xiao waved cheerfully, 'Hi Yu. Hi Ce. Da and I were headed to the kitchen for lunch, wanna come and join us?" Da wanted to slap her sister, 'I guess we could, mom doesn't need to see us for a few hours so whatda say Yu?" Yu pulled his eyes from Xiao and looked at Ce, 'Sure, I could use some food." the four walked to the kitchen, Ce feel behind to match Da slower pace, 'Hey what's up? I haven't seen you all day." Da moved her head up a bit and seen his exposed lower arm; she went bright red and dropped her head.

'I was reading. I wanted to get some done. I haven't had my studies in sometime so I took it upon my self to teach myself my lessons." Ce looked down at her, noticing the red tinge to her face, "Are you ok, are you running a fever or something?" She went into panic mode, 'No, I'm just a little warm. Must be a hot flash or something." She sighed and hope it worked, 'Oh, well I could get you a cooler room or something. I can talk to mom about it.' Da smiled, "no I'm fine, I think I should change into a cooler dress." the walked inside the kitchen, it was around lunchtime but no one was inside, only the staff was.

The went over to the counter and pulled some chairs, it looked kinda like a modern bar. The four sat at the counter. Ce, Da, Xiao then Yu. The cook made them simple food, rice with beef strips and a gravy sauce. Xiao munched on her food while Da was busy to keep her eyes on her food. She let her eyes wander to Ce when he was busy shoving a chopstick full of food into his mouth. She thought about what he said in her daydream, _I wonder if he does like me, they way he said in that daydream. Do I like him like that? If I do and father finds out, I'm head will be on a chopping block._ She let her eyes go back to her food.

Chapter 12 Yu and Xiao (finally he he)

After lunch, Ce decided to head to the sparring grounds and Da wanted to read more of her books. This left Xiao with Yu, 'So Yu, do you have anything to do?' Xiao asked trying not to prod too much. "Um, well I do have to see Lady Wu in a few hours but until then I have nothing to do. What did you have in mind?" Yu said looking down at Xiao. "Well I was hoping to go for a walk or something, unless you had something in mind?" she said moving her eyes upward. "Well, I think I could listen to some singing, if I can play along with your tune."

Xiao's green eyes sparkled, "Sounds fun!" She grabbed Yu's arm and he led her to him room to grab his flute. He then led her out to an open patch of land near the sparring grounds. You could hear the sound of metal hitting metal and the sound of metal hitting wood. Ci and Ce must be going at it." Yu said softly, "Ci and Ce?" Xiao was confused; it was all noise to her. "Ci used rods reinforced with metal inside, he's often Ce's sparring partner, Ning and Tong thinks they fight too hard. Even Shang stays clear of them; they can make everyone watch if their minds are set just right. One day you should watch them."

She sat down on a patch of short, thick grass. She began to hum a tune; Yu sat down next to her and played his flute to the tune she was humming. When she found the words to go with it, she began to sing. It was a clear song,

_In the land of beasts and men, _

_You found me_

_Fearless you cleaned them,_

_With a hand, you saved me._

_In the wonder-land of men,_

_I found myself here._

_Ships on the high sea,_

_Nothing troubles me,_

_Because you found me._

_I should feel the way I do,_

_So many things are wrong,_

_But I don't mind, neither do you._

She stopped singing, she thought of her father. She knew what she was doing was wrong. "Yu, I can't." Yu lowered his flute, "You can't what Xiao?" she frowned and bit her lip, "If, dad found out. If Da found out. I would be in really big trouble, and I do mean big." "You can tell me Xiao, I promise not to tell Da or anyone else." She gave him a worried look and sighed, "I want to tell you but, I can't." "Why can't you Xiao?' Yu was wondering why she couldn't tell him. "It… it, deals with you, Yu. Oh poopy, I like you Zhou Yu, like like-like you. When you saved me that day, I was like 'Wow my knight in shinny armor"

Yu was taken by what she said. "So if anyone found out, I will get in really big trouble with Da then dad. And he always told us, _if you side with a demon, you should die like one_. And I frankly hate that, a demon saved Da and me, so not all of them are bad. So I don't care what dad says." 'Well, Xiao, I'll keep this quite. And I also like you too. You're fun to be around and to let you know I was like Da before I came here. Ce had found me in the woods when we were seven. My family and village had died in an attack from a group of bandit demons. When he found me I screamed at him, but he put me in a head lock and drug me here."

Xiao was amazed; he had lost everything to demons, pretty much like her. "Jian seen me and knew what had happened. He had a unit following the demons but found the village, it was a total lose. I was the sole survivor of the attack. After spending time here, I found demons are not all the same. I grew to like the family and Ce and I became sworn brothers, we try not to let anyone died like my village by upholding the treaty."

"So you are just like Da and me." Yu nodded, "I guess." She smiled at Yu, "I'm glad that you like me. I think Da likes Ce too.' Yu looked at her, she seemed too happy, for a moment there he thought she was about to cry. "Why do you say this?" she closed her eyes, "she was daydreaming when I went to her room today before we went to lunch, she was a bright red and she seemed distracted, then at lunch she hardly said anything. I think she was daydreaming of him." Yu chuckled to himself. "What?" Xiao said, "Was it something I said?"

"I guess so." She was confused, "Then what are you laughing about?" "Well when you brought up Da daydreaming about Ce, it reminded me of something. Ce has also been in daydream land. I'll see him wondering the hall near the library, or in the garden. It's as if he wants to be near her but cant. Ever since Da almost died and now they are fine with each other, he wants to be closer to her."

"Oh, I have seen him wondering around there. I thought he was just doing something but I see, he's in love with Da! I seen a cook wonder after a maid in our house like that for months and now they are married." Xiao clapped her hands together.

Chapter 13 Boy troubles

Ce wiped the sweat from his brow and picked up his shirt, sparring with Ce always took it out of him. Ce was lying on the ground, panting. "It was a good match Lord Ce." "Yeah, I didn't expect you to land that blow like you did. I'll have a bruise there for a few weeks." a purple line went down the back of Ce's shoulder. "Well I might want to get a bandage for the along my leg." Ce had caught him in the leg went he went to kick. Ce walked over and helped Ci to his feet, "thank you my lord." He said getting up. Ce grabbed the rods and spear off the ground.

Ci hobbled to a bench and began to wrap his leg with his discarded shirt. "How bad is it? " Ce said walking up, "Not bad but it's bleeding a lot. Shallow cuts bleed a lot like this. I should have a healer look over it." "Sorry 'bout that." Ca said. He helped Ci to his feet and inside. Inside Ci told him that he could make it to the healers. Ce was on his way to place Ci's weapons in his room when he came across Shang. She had a hand to her temple and she looked like she was pacing. "What's up Shang?' Ce said. Her head snapped up, "Oh, hi Ce. I was umm thinking."

Something was off with his sister, 'Shang, what's going on really?" She stopped pacing, 'well I was really thinking about something. It has to deal with Ning." Ce's fists tightened around the weapons. "What did he do?" he said with a bit of grr in his voice, "He didn't do anything. I mean it." "So then what the hell are you doing?" She lowered her hand, 'well, you know I hang out with Ning a lot right? Well I like him, and I wanted to tell him." Ce's jaw dropped a bit. His little sister liked an ex-pirate with a drinking problem. "So, that's why your pacing, deciding weather to tell him or not?" She nodded, "Yeah, and kinda waiting for him to come home. He went sailing today and after what happened I hope he comes home alright."

"He will, he's an ex-pirate for pete's sakes. He knows how to handle a group of pirates." Like on cue, Ning strolled down the hallway, his sword on his hip and the bells around his waist jingled with each step. Shang gave a look of 'go away' to her brother and took a step toward him. Ce headed to head back the way he came. He took the round about way to Ci's room. He finally got there and dropped the weapons off. He headed back to his room, spear resting on his good shoulder.

Da was walking out of her room and nearly took the end of Ce's spear to her head. Luckily Ce was watching where he was going with it. He stopped quickly and lowered it. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't think you were going to jump out of your room like that." "Have you seen Xiao. I haven't seen her since lunch. Do you think she's with Yu?" Ce rubbed the back of his head, 'No that you say something I haven't seen Yu either, I bet they're together. I bet she took him on a walk or something. Don't worry, Yu's watching her if he's with her." Da sighed, "Thanks. Could I talk with you, privately?" Da asked.

Chapter 14 Trouble in Paradise

Ce nodded, "Sure just let me put this thing away." he said nodding to his spear. He walked inside his room and propped it against one of the posters on his bed. "Do you want to talk in here?' he asked. Da walked inside and shut the door behind her. "I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior in our first and second meeting. I my opinion on demons had been truly one sided at those times." She bowed. "Da, don't be silly. That was in the past, and I could care what happened then so long as it's fine now." Ce sat down on his bed, his back toward her. She seen the long purple-black bruise down his right shoulder.

'What happened?" She said, he turned his body to face her, "oh the bruise, well I went sparring and Ci had hit me when I went to swing my spear. He's getting good at watching my moves. I'll have to change it up next time I spar with him." she walked around his bed and touched it, he winced. "Sun Ce I think you need to see a healer. It's bruised the bone." she pulled her hand back, but he grabbed it. "You want to come with?' she smiled, "sure, that way I can see you wince every time he pokes it."

Ce smiled at her, 'Ok let me get a shirt on." she hadn't relived he was shirtless until know. She felt light headed just looking at him. She closed her eyes until he put his shirt on. She opened them, "hey are you ok?" Ce asked. "yeah, just fine. But you should really get looked at." The walked to the servants estate, they found Ci with the healer. Ci looked at Da and Ce, "I thought you were fine, Lord Ce." "well, Da thinks the bruise is down to the bone. She wants it looked at." Ci smiled at Da, "At least someone is looking out for you Lord, someone you wont mind caring for you." Ce went a pale shade of red, "Taishi Ci, it not to say things like that about your Lord." Da smiled at Ce's side, "I think he's true."

The healer finished on Ci and Ce took his shirt off to show him the bruise. "not much can be down about this. It should heal in days time with the demon blood in your veins lord. If it doesn't come in and see me." Ce put his shirt on and looked at Da, she was looking out the window in the healers med room. "What is it Da?" Xiao, I heard her laughing." Ce looked out, he couldn't see anything but he could hear a high pitched laugh and a deeper one, 'She's with Yu. Out by the sparring grounds. I knew she was with him. That guy cant stay away from his work for that long."

'Yeah, she sounds happy." Da said a bit sadly. Ce grabbed Da's arm gently and took her out into the hall and closed the healer's door behind him. "What's up?" She shook her head, "It's just that were here having a nice time. If my father finds out, that you saved me and that Xiao and I are being nice and all, Father may kill us." Ce balled his fist up and slammed it into the wall. "That Da, is total bullshit. Just because you no longer hate all demons doesn't mean you should die." "Ce please, don't get upset. Just don't think about it. And when Father comes to get us, forget about us. It's easier that way."

Ce looked down at her, 'what if I don't want to forget? What if I want to protect you?" Her eyes shot up, meeting his. "No, don't. You don't need another war. It's bad enough that our fathers are gone. If they weren't, Xiao and I wouldn't be here." "You're saying that you would never want to be here, with me, if you didn't have too?" she shook her head, "No, I love it here. It's just that if the Yellow Wolves would have never began the war, Xiao and I wouldn't be here with you and Yu." She felt like crying. Ce grabbed her hand, "Da, I don't care. You love it here and, ah hell. Da I think I fell for you. No matter what your father says or does, I will protect you."

She pulled her hand from him, "Don't say that. You can't. When father comes to get us, forget about me, please." She walked away from him only to fell his hand on her shoulder, "Sun Ce, please." she went ridged, she couldn't stand it. She let him turn her around, "Da, don't do this." "what, what am I doing. I'm protecting you! Don't you understand if I die, he will never come after you. No wars with him, nothing." "I cant believe this." Ce said. She looked at him, her hazel eyes were cold. "You should." Da walked away from Ce. She headed back to her room.

Chapter 15 The beast is Unleashed

Da fell onto her bed in tears, she didn't want to say those things but her father would come and get them any day now. She didn't want Ce to do something stupid. That would get him hurt or killed because of her. She soon drifted to sleep, her eyes rimmed with red.

Xiao and Yu headed inside, Xiao had become tired after chasing butterflies in the field. They got in side and found Ce walked down the hall, he seemed distant. Yu walked up to him, "Ce, did something happen?" Ce's eyes hardly moved, the seemed glazed over. 'yeah, Xiao and Da are gonna die and Da doesn't want us to save them." Xiao's hand flew to her mouth, "how'd you find out?' Xiao asked quietly. "Da told me, not to long ago. You two were going to die and not tell us. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ce flew up on her, he grabbed her arm and yanked.

Yu punched him in the jaw, "Ce, what the hell. You are going to phase on her!" Ce just held her arm, squeezing it. He hadn't felt the punch. Xiao whimpered. The hold he hand on her was tight. She was scared so she began to scream. "Ce let go! You're hurting me!" The outer edge of his body began to blur. Yu began to run ideas in his head, nothing could help. He waited for the change to begin, when Ce's grip loosened. When it did he ran at him, knock Ce over and freeing Xiao.

Ce let out a yell and his shape changed. A large tiger, two times the size of a normal one bared his fangs and pinned Yu to the floor. Xiao screamed louder. Quan had been passing threw along with Tai. Quan flew at Ce, trying to knock him off Yu and Tai tried to pull Yu out from under Ce. "Ce, calm down. Whatever it is, it's not worth killing Yu over!" Quan yelled to Ce. Ce bared his fangs at Quan, "You don't even know!" Ce growled at him.

Da had been sleeping, she had been woken by her sister's screams. She flew out of bed in a panic, ran down to where the screams were. The sight in front of her was horrible. Under on large paw was Yu, under the other was Quan. Tai was trying to repel Ce's fangs with his sheath. Xiao was huddled in the corner screaming and crying. Da was frozen to the spot on the floor. She wanted to help but she was afraid she would be killed. His grey eyes caught sight of her and left Tai alone. He pulled his paws off of Yu and Quan, his head lowered and almost dropped to the floor.

She was shacking with fright. Yu began to cough, along with Quan. Tai pulled them from where they were to the corner where Xiao was. Yu scooped her up in his arms, checking the spot where Ce grabbed her. Da was still looking at Ce, he was now lying on the floor. She took a step near him, "Don't Lady Qiao." Tai said. She ignored him. "Ce, what did you do?" Ce quickly got off the floor and ran out into the garden. She followed him. "Sun Ce, what the hell did you do to my sister!" she screamed into the garden. "Go away Da. Go die, remember, just let me for get you. Isn't that what you said?' She followed his voice. He was sitting under her balcony, where the willow had been struck.

"No, what did you do to her Sun Ce, TELL ME!" She screamed it at him. "She knew the whole time. It was your little plan. You two were going to do something dumb and leave Yu and me behind." "You hurt her Sun Ce! You hurt all of them! You hurt me." He's head moved, "Why did you do that, no I'm really going to do it." "You, weren't?" He said softly. 'I wasn't, that's why I stormed off. I couldn't stand it if you were hurt."

Chapter 16 Leaving Wu

Another week had passed since Ce's phasing. Da hadn't spoke much to Ce and Xiao tried to stay clear of him. Yu hardly spoke to Ce also, he couldn't believe his sworn brother would attacked him like he did. Ce had pretty much locked himself in his room. A letter had come in two days after the incident, Qiao Xuan was coming home. He plans on getting the girls in five days time, then returning home.

Da had spent the day packing her things and placing things back where they belong in the manor. She had stopped outside of Ce's room and listened in, all she could hear was scribbling of pen and the sound of paper being ripped to shreds. She wanted to say goodbye but knew it was for the best if she didn't. She walked into Xiao's room and she was sitting on Yu's lap. She whipped a tear away when Da walked in. "be ready for father. Zhou Yu, it was nice to have met you. I thank you for so many things and wish your life to be long and happy." Da said bowing. "Da, you don't have to go."

Da just shook hr head, 'We have cause enough issues here. Tell Ce I'm sorry, I fear if I tell him everything, more issues will arise." Yu nodded, "I know. For the best." Xiao looked at Yu, "I don't want to go." Yu moved a strand of her hair out of her face, "I don't want you to go either but, for peace you must." "Lady Da, You are needed in the library." A messenger stood in the door way. "Ok, I will be there soon." "Xiao please be ready, and when father gets here, act as cold as you can, it might help us live." Xiao nodded. Da left the room.

Yu seeing the chance took it, he cupped Xiao's face in his hands and kissed her. Xiao felt better as he kissed her, everything seemed to melt away. It was just him and her, nothing else. When Yu broke away, Xiao grabbed him and pulled him back in for another kiss. When they broke, Xiao began to giggle, "You are a bit demanding." Yu said with a smile. "I liked it and wanted another one. I can't help it that you kiss good." She shoved her face into his shoulder. "I don't want to go." Yu wrapped his arms around her, "I know Xiao."

Da made it to the library, no one was inside. "hello?" she called to the bookshelves. She heard movement and turned to see where it came from. Lady Wu was standing behind her, her auburn was done into a lose bun, she wore a silk red dress with flowy sleeves. "Lady Da, I'm glad you could met me here. I want to speak to you about your departure." Da nodded, "I don't know what there is to talk about, we can't stay." 'I know. I just want you to know if you stay, you will have Wu's full protection. When you leave, if you find yourself in a position that threatens your or your sister's lives, call to Wu. We will come to your ad." she pulled a small gold charm from her sleeve. "what's this Lady Wu? I wish not to take anything from you." She shook her head, "This charm is a whistle that only my family can here. Sun Tzu created this to rally his family together, with this you can bring Wu to where you are at, no matter what."

Da took the small gold charm, it was heavy in her hands. "Lady Wu, I thank you for this. But I don't know if I will ever have the chance to use it." Lady Wu lowered her head, "I know. Keep it close on you, let it give you some strength if that day comes. Remember us Lady Da." Da wanted to cry, "I will Lady Wu. I will remember everyone, even Lord Jian.' 'Mom, Qiao Xuan's here." Da's face looked past Wu to see Ce standing in the doorway. His short hair was a mess and his shirt hung loosely on his torso. His grey eyes were framed by dark circles, like he hadn't slept in days. He looked at Da then pulled his eyes away.

'Alright, Lady Da, we must go. Your father is here." Da nodded and slipped the charm into her pocket. She went to the main hall and found Yu had brought all their stuff down for them. "Thank you Yu, I will miss you." Da said. She tried to seem upset, Xiao stood near Da, holding her tears back. Ce hid himself from Da and Xiao. Qiao Xuan walked in, five armored guards behind him. Shang and Quan had come in standing behind their mother. Even Tai came, he sworn at his hip, Ning and Tong stood in a doorway. Xun and Ci also came in, Ci was armed, Xun was too.

"lady Wu, thank you for housing my daughters for the time. I did not mean to impose, I'm just glad your sons saved them, for demons." the word demons was filled with so much acid and hatred. Lady Wu smiled and bowed, "I am glad to that we were able to save them. They were no trouble, well besides their inability to get along with us. I see you raised them well to dislike demons." Xuan smiled, "It was a horrible thing that happened, it was from that their _inability_ comes from." Lady Wu nodded, "I see. Well I hope you god speed on your return to home. Ladies, Lord." two of the guards grabbed the girls things. 'I can carry mine." Da said, she took her bag from the guard. Xiao followed her sister and took her bag also.

Xuan looked at them funny, 'Why are you taking your own things?" Xiao looked at Da, " I'm used to it, I hardly let the servants of Wu touch them." Xuan funny look became a look of pure joy. "very well then, Lady Wu, Lady Shang Xiang, Prince Ce and Prince Quan, tell your father I send my regards." Lady Wu bowed a bit, "We will." The group went outside, a carriage was waiting for the girls. They got inside and they looked out the window, Ce was now ahead of the group along with Yu, they seemed lost. Xiao grabbed Da's hand and squeezed, "Xiao, forget them. We have too. To save them and us we must forget."

Chapter 17 The first dinner apart, waiting for the return

The girls went to their rooms, everything had been replaced, all the stuff that had been destroyed, and lost. Da began to unpack her things, a letter had fallen from her book. She picked it up and opened it. _Da, I know get what you are trying to do, it's not right but I do get it. Someday I know we will see each other, even if that mean I have to do something dumb and well I really don't want to say it. I hope that you live a long life and I love you no matter what you do. Know that I will always be there, and I wait for you to come back, even if I can't see you, I know you'll be there. I guess mom gave you the charm, use it at anytime and I will come._

Tears welled in Da's eyes, she knew she had to get rid of the letter but she couldn't. She set it in her drawer and found the secret latch and pulled, a part of the drawer popped open and she put it in there. She sat down on her bed and began to space, maybe she did the wrong thing, maybe she should have stayed. It was a selfish thing to think but, she wanted it. She cleaned her mind and went back to unpacking.

While Da unpacked her things, Xiao had been putting her things away also. She knew a letter wait for her in the bottom of the bag but she could bring herself to pull it out. She just looked at it, like it was going to suck her back to Wu. She finally pulled it out and began to read. _Xiao, know that I will always be there for you. Be strong and don't slip up. Use that to fuel your thoughts and never slip up, if you do you will never see me again. I miss you terribly and I wish to hear your singing again. My flute will lie quite till it hears you again. Stay strong Xiao, I will come for you one day. With all my heart Xiao stay strong._ She folder the letter up and put in into her pocket.

She walked into Da's room, "Da, I have this." She pulled a bit of it our of her pocket. Da snatched it and put it into her drawer, safe from everyone but them. Xiao sat down on her bed and looked at Da, she shut the drawer and went to her jewelry box and pulled out a gold chain. She pulled out a gold charm to Xiao it looked like a little tiger. 'what's that?" Xiao asked, "Something that we made need to use. Till then I'll hold it close, did he give you anything?" Da asked. "Yeah.' She pulled out a small charm, "It's the same thing you have." Da got out another gold chain, 'hurry put it on. don't let father see." Xiao quickly put it on the chain and slipped it around her neck. Da did the same.

The finished their unpacking and headed downstairs for dinner. Xuan had decided to have a huge feast for the three of them, in the return of the Qiaos. Da had wore her hair up in two pigtails, Xiao had her hair in a low ponytail that draped over her left shoulder. Both girls wore matching dresses, Xiao in pink and Da in purple. 'Ah my daughters, is in good to be home and not in the lair of those foul beasts?' "yes it is father, nothing is more better than leaving their pit." Da said sternly. She sat down in her spot, next to Xiao and across from her father.

"Father it is wonderful to be home, I couldn't stand the fear of being there, they could turn on you any minute." Xiao said remembering Ce attack. "I'm glad they didn't, they would have had a war on their footstep, and Jian in not home to save his family." Da ate her food quietly, she hardly spoke while at dinner. Xiao also did the same, eating dinner without Wu was sad on them. Xuan hardly noticed, he was to busy telling his girls about the demons and how they fight poorly. When dinner was over the girls excused themselves.

As the girls were going up to their rooms, 'You know the last thing Ce told me before we left, He said he fell for me." Da said in a whisper. Xiao whispered back as the made it to the top stair, 'What did you tell him?" "I told him to forget about me, that's what I told him. "Why?" Xiao asked, "Xiao, at any moment we could slip and our heads could too. It's for the best, I hope." The walked into Da's rooms. The sun had fallen and the stars came out. Guards had been posted in the outskirts of the manor, to prevent another break-in and slaughter.

'even if they could get us they have to get past the guards, and if we try to slip out, we have to get past the guards." Da said walking out to her balcony. Da followed her, 'they can get in, Yu's really smart he'll see this and walk right around it." Da looked at Xiao, "I hope so."

Ce and Yu watched them leave, Ce's fist when white with the force that held it into a fist. Yu had begun to ask Ce things, "Can you hear the charm yet?" Ce looked at him, "Mom did give them the charms. Good." Yu had left to began a plan just in case Ce, Quan or Shang picked up on it. Ce stayed outside, where he was for hours. He watched the gate, like Da was really coming back to him. _I'm such a stupid idiot, why did I let her go. She could be dead and I would never know._ night had fallen and he sat on the outer wall, watching and waiting. He knew what the charm sounded like, it was a sweet sound, like a siren calling sailors to their doom.

The watch fires had been lit, and he could hear someone walking up on him, wait make that two. He looked down from the wall. Shang was with Ning. His arm was wrapped around her waist, she carried a tray of food. "Mom says you need to eat, worrying on an empty stomach will kill someone." she held the tray out. Ce jumped from the fifteen foot wall and landed on one knee. "I see you told him." Shang blushed, "yeah, I heard you told her." Ce's face went blank, "yeah… So what do I get for dinner?" He asked changing to subject.

"Mom got you your favorite stuff. Oh and if you want I can get some wine." Ce shook his head, "No, I'm fine with out it." Ning spoke up, "Lord Ce, if you need anything, know that I'll do it.

What went on is total bullshit, I know what I'd do if your sister did that to me, I'd go and get her back." Shang went red, she almost punched him for saying that. "I know Ning, but if she's not in harms way I don't want to put her in harms way." Ning nodded, "Ok, if you need anything just call ok Ce." Shang said, she knew how her brother felt, all the Suns could feel it. Shang thought it was because of the demon blood in their veins but no one was really sure.

Chapter 18 Hideous beast

Da and Xiao had finally went to bed, Xiao had quietly cried herself to sleep and Da let the dreams take her. The were woke by shouting and people screaming. Xuan was in their rooms sword in hand. "Girls, we must go. We are under attack. Demons have come." Da hurried and put on a dress with a heavy cloak lined with tiger fur. Xiao put shorts and a shit on, her boots and a cloak. The went down stairs, the demons had just broke in. Xuan led his daughters to a carriage, it had been set up and ready to go. "You must leave. Go back to Wu. I hate to say it but they are the only ones who can save you now.' Da looked at her father, "What are you saying, you must come with us." "Da, go. I'll find you there." She did as she was told and got in, after shoving Xiao inside.

Their father headed back inside the manor. Da pulled out her charm and blew into it, she couldn't hear anything so she did it again. Xiao began to blow into hers. "In here, check in here." Someone said. The Qiaos thought it was Ce and Yu but when the door opened a demon stood there. Da let out a scream and shoved Xiao out the other side, and right into the arms of another demon. The two grabbed the Qiaos and carried them off.

Ce had just closed his eyes and the images of Da filled the dark space. Then he heard it. The call he'd been waiting for his whole life it seemed. He jumped for the wall and headed inside. Shang had flowed from her bed and to Yu's room. Quan had flowed to his mother's room, telling her the charm was used. Ce put his hands on his ears, the sound became to loud, it almost brought him to his knees. Shang did the same and she raced down the stairs with Yu. Quan was inside so it didn't harm him as much.

Ning noticed to commotion and flew outside, he was going to ride with Ce and Yu. Yu had ready two hundred men, with another 50 in revere. He decided he would need the extra fifty. Ning bounced out side, his sword on his shoulder, "So when we leaven' Lords?" Shang looked at him "Please tell me you're not going." He smiled, "I'm going. If it was you I'd hope your brother's would help me. So I got to go." She closed the space between him. He looked down at her, her brown hair was fanned out, her grey eyes were filled with worry. "Shang, I'm an ex-pirate and I can handle anything thrown at me. Plus your big bro hear can turn into a huge ass demon tiger when he's pissed." She stuck out her bottom lip a bit, he leaned down and kissed her, "don't worry babe, I'll come back. It's just a bunch of humans anyway."

Da woke in a dark room, she felt around and found something soft. 'Xiao?" she whispered. Her head hurt, she reached for the necklace, it was still there. The soft thing moved next to her, "Da, my head hurts." 'Mine does too. I think they might have knocked us out. I wonder if Father's alright." Da pulled herself off the ground and sat down. Xiao crawled over to her hand rested her head in her sister's lap. Da ran her finger's threw her sister's long hair. "Da, do you think they heard?" Da smiled in the darkness, "I hope they did. Maybe we should do it again. I don't think we are near home." She fumble around for the charm and brought it out.

'Ah the Qiaos have awoken. Send them up." A man bowed and went down to where the Qiaos were being held. Da blew into the charm, she hoped Ce could hear it. A light began to glow, She seen bars, like a cell. A voice called to them. "Ladies Qiao, Lord Dong Zhou would like to see you." Da had no clue who Dong Zhou was. Xiao sat up and looked at the man. "Where are we?" "He Fei, Dong Zhou has waited enough, we should hurry." the man carried a lantern, a fumbled with the keys until he found the right one. The door swung open and the girls followed him out into a large hall. Women sat on pillows and fragrance was thick in the air.

A large man sat on a high backed chair. Purple scales covered his neck and chin, his eyes were almost reptilian. A girl, no older than Da was seated next to him, his arm was sitting on her lap. A tall man, with dog ears stood behind the two. His face was harsh and bitter looking, his eyes wondered to the girl then to the man. He wasn't pleased when he seen the Qiaos walk in. "I'm glad the late Qiao Xuan's daughters could join us.' Xiao gabbed Da's hand, "he's not dead Xiao, he's alive." Xiao's eyes teared up. "Ah but Ladies, he is gone." The large man waved his hand, two soldiers came in carrying a body. Blood was splashed onto it. Da screamed and covered Xiao's eyes, it was there father.

Da and Xiao fell to the floor, sobbing. The girl next to Dong Zhou moved, she wanted to go to them, but he kept her in her seat. "No, they will come to us, like you once did." She wanted to spit in his face, scratch his eyes and she knew she could do it but, she didn't want to man behind her to do something she didn't want to do. Her eyes turned from the girls to the man behind her, He was looking at them, a sadness crept over his face. He noticed she was looking at him and looked at her, rage swept across, he gripped his halbred tight.

"Why did you do that?" Da screamed, her vision blurring. "I did it because he wages war with us. He threatens our very existence. What I want is a world of weak humans at my feet and powerful demons in my army. I want this world for my own." Xiao's face left Da's shoulder, "You are a hideous beast. I hope Yu kills you." Da hushed her, "Who is this Yu speak of? Is it Zhou Yu of Wu?" Xiao bit her lip, it began to bleed. She shook her head, "No, no it's not. It's my dad's body guard." it looked like Dong Zhou took it, 'Ah, well everyone but you two are dead at the Qiao manor. No bodyguards to save you."

Da closed her eyes, tears rolled down her checks. Xiao squeezed Da tightly. She hoped Ce was on his way. "Get them out of my sight. I've had enough of them!" Dong Zhou barked. The girl got out of the chair and followed the girls back down to the cell. When they were alone she spoke, "I'm Diao Chan. Like you I also am captive here. I didn't know that this would happen. Please forgive Lu Bu." She sank to her knees. 'Lu Bu?" Da asked weakly. "The man behind me. He was sent to kill everyone at the Qiao manor, but you two. He didn't think you'd be there. Lu Bu never wanted this. He just wants to take me and leave but Dong Zhou holds us here."

Da felt sorry for the girl. "Diao, will you do us a favor? We have these charms and we used them. Anytime now, an army from Wu will be here. I want you and Lu Bu to leave before they get here. I noticed Lu Bu is a demon and can pick up there scent, tiger demons are what they are. Find them and tell them were we are." Da said. Xiao's face lit up. "Please. Yu may never find us." "I don't know if I can but Lu Bu can leave at anytime, as long as he has men with him. I'll see if he can go to Wu, warn them. Dong Zhou can be very, influential. I think it's the serpent demon in him."

"Serpent demon?" Xiao asked, the girls only knew of the largest groups, tiger, dragon, phoenix, wolf and dog. Serpent was totally knew to them. "Yes, he's part serpent. He hailed from the south but moved up here because of the emperor, whom he has under his control." "that's why Yuan Shao created that treaty, he knew something was amiss somewhere." Da said. Diao nodded her head, "yes. He has been here a few times but Dong Zhou plays it off like nothing is going on." "We have to kill him, other wise we may all be in trouble." Da said.

Chapter 19 Enter: Sun Jian

Jian had been talking to Huang Gai and Lu Meng when he heard the charm's call. "Something's wrong at home. Well it's near home. We must move out." Gai bowed along with Meng and followed Jian to Shao's tent. Cao Cao and Liu Bei had been inside. "Lord Yuan Shao, I must bring this up with urgency. I heard my family's heirloom ring out and something is wrong at my home. I request a full removal from the army and the ability to move out with in the next few hours." Yuan knew of the charm and what it meant. "Lord Sun Jian, I will let you do what is needed, I want you back here after the emergency is dealt with."

Jian bowed and rushed out of the tent, yelling for his men to pack up and move out. Most of the Yellow Wolves had been dealt with but a few remained, Yuan was leading task forces to clean out the local mountains, where the Wolves hideout was to be at. Huang gai had began to assemble the readied men, and Lu Meng began to pack supplies with his unit. When all was ready Jian moved his men out, ready to find out why the charm was used.

Yu and Ce had reached the Qiao manor when the charm was blown again. They knew the girls were not there, but the distance of the sound. Ce had hopped they blow it again, defining the path they took. At the amount of the bodies that was at the Qiao manor Ce knew it had been a one sided battle. He could smell a faint smell of dog demon in the mix. He knew something wasn't right. "Yu, can you smell it too? It's like a wet dog, ran threw here hours ago." Yu nodded from atop of his horse, "Yep I can. I wonder if its' what killed everyone here. I have a report form the scouts. Xuan's body nor Xiao or Da's body has been found. I think someone took them."

Ce nodded, glad their bodies haven't been found. The reins in his hands shook, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He was afraid of what took Da. What ever it was he was going to kill it and free her. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, he needed a calm mind if the charm was used again. The men cam back to their horses and looked at Ce, he could still smell the faint dog smell and decide to go with it. Yu stayed close to Yu, he knew that they were both a mess. Neither of them had slept since the girls left nor had they eaten much.

Yu had grown quite pale and Ce's had lost weight. They wind blew and Ce stopped his horse, A strong scent of men was coming their way, along with something he knew all to well. "Pops is coming. I can smell him. He brought troops." Yu fixed himself on the horse and call for the men to stop, he didn't want Jian to attack them, since they were down wind. The mass of darkness grew on the horizon and Yu knew it was them, the formation was something Yu told Meng to do to gain more momentum.

The small band of men was happy to see their Lord return home. "Pops, must have heard the charm as well and I bet he's wondering why it was used." The two groups met, Ce pulled up to his dad, "Pops, you know about the Qiao girls right, well they have been kidnapped and we have to find them." Ce said. Jian held his hand up, "I know. You two are fallen head over heels for those two. Your mother has also been writing reports for me to read. She's not dumb you know." "I know that, were do you think I got my brains from?" Ce's smart comment got him a dirty look but Ce shrugged it off.

They planned on following the faint dog scent, seeing how it was all over the Qiao manor. "Now Ce I will head the attack, you and Yu can head to the back when we find the source of the scent." Ce stuck out his lip, "Pops I gotta tell you something, its about Yu and me, and the Qiaos.' Jian's grey eyes were full of confusion. 'What is going on Ce?' 'Well there Pops, um we are kinda in love with the Qiaos, so I think we should go in head first, letting them know we are here." Jian shook his head, "No, that might give them false hope if you die before getting them. I am glad that my sons have someone to love, but we must go at a systematic approach to this."

Yu agreed with Jian. "Ce we can't just run in there, weapons at the ready, we want low casualties, this is strictly a rescue mission." Ce hated being out numbered, "Fine. We'll do it your way." Jian was proud of his son. They followed the scent to He Fei which had been a few days ride from the Qiao manor.

Da wad woke from her sleep, Dong Zhou had now put them in rooms. She was scared, she didn't want him to come in and do something he wasn't supposed to. Her hand wrapped around the charm, now was the best time to use it. She put it up to her mouth and blew into it. She knew it was working, she just knew it. Xiao had stirred beside her but stayed sleeping. She had no clue where He Fei was but it was a bit colder here then it was in Jiang Ye.

She held the charm, it was the only thing she had from Wu. She knew the patterns carved in it by now, the rubies shined in the candle light. She knew it was a tiger, baring it's fangs. She hopped Ce would come baring his. The candle's flame moved and Da moved her head from the charm to see what caused it. A tall figure stood in her room, she wanted to scream but that could make things worse and she didn't want Xiao to wake. The figure walked toward her, she realized who it was. 'Diao, what are you doing in here?" Diao smiled in the pale candle light. "Troops have been seen marching this way, and by what Lu Bu says, tigers. Da they are coming for you."

Da's eyes teared up, she was going to be safe soon. Back at Wu, with Ce. Diao sat herself down on the bed and hugged Da. Xiao had woken up by the extra weight in the bed, "Diao? Why are you in here?" She asked, sleep still in her voice. "They are coming for you." Xiao smiled, she was still sleepy. "I have to go, if Dong Zhou finds out troops are coming and I'm here with you he'll think something is up. Farewell Ladies. God speed to your men." And she rushed from the room. Da and Xiao was filled with life again, they wanted to stay up and wait for them to come but Da knew they needed sleep to ride with the men when they came.

Ce knew the layout of the palace, he went with scouts to know how to get in and get out with out anyone getting hurt, mainly the Qiaos. His hand tightened around his spear, the scent of dog and another was strong. He ran his open hand threw his shaggy hair, guards were changing posts and it was growing dark. Yu was beside him, his eyes coolly scanned the area. Jian was at the front gate, his men was hiding behind the trees, waiting. Jian's grey eyes scanned the front gate, he knew what lied beyond that gate.

"Dong Zhou has been abusing the people of He Fei and taken the capital, we must stop him." Yuan's voice said in his head. Before he had left Yuan, he had been told that men were going to come here in a months time, but Jian knew that he had to take of this now. "Men, on my mark." Jian breathed, "Now!" Arrows flew. Guards fell, when the volley was done the men charged in.

"Pops has gone in. Now Yu." Yu nodded and waved at the fifty men behind them. Jian had taken both Meng and Gai but Ce knew they would only slow him down, he just need Yu and a few men to get the Qiaos, Jian could do what he wanted. Ce, Yu and the men rushed to the back gate, killing anyone in there way.

Da had woken up, the sun had set and she was sure she heard men yelling. Xiao had been at the window, "sis, they're here!" Da knew it had to be them. She grabbed the charm and got out of bed. Xiao had dressed in her best clothes, Diao had given them some knew clothes. Her white boots stuck out from under the dress. Her hair was in a simple bun. She also clutched the charm around her neck. Da fixed her pink dress and went over to the dresser and pulled her cloak out, along with Xiao's.

"Put this on, we are going to need them." Xiao took hers and put it on, she knew what was going to happen. While the girls were in the room, Ce had gotten inside, "Yu take the top floor, I got the cells." Yu nodded and ran up the flight of stairs. Ce had ran down the stairs into the darkness that was the holding cells. The scouts told him no one was in here but they may have moved them in the commotion. He reached the bottom of the stairwell, the darkness swallowed him. "Da. You in here?" The darkness never answered. He moved father into the darkness, he felt something hit him in the back of the head and he went out cold.

Yu raced up the stairs, women ran around, screaming. He ignored them, "Xiao! Xiao! Where are you?" Yu yelled into the mob of women. A familiar faced appeared from behind a door. "Yu!" She flew from behind the door and into Yu's arms. She buried her face in his chest. "I'm glad your safe. Where's Da?" Da appeared from the same doorway, "Where's Ce?" her hazel were filled with worry. "He's down stairs, he should be on his way up. We have to get out though." Da rushed over and grabbed Xiao's hand, she didn't want to get lost in the chaos.

Jian's men entered the palace, servants scattered and ran about. The guards were trying to fight back but it was a futile effort. Meng had began to clear the west side of the palace and Gai was clearing the east, Jian headed down the center to get rid of anyone else. Dong Zhou was their target and they had to kill him to return order. Jian had taken a few men with him and headed into the heart of the palace. When he entered the great hall, he seen Ce lying on the floor, Lu Bu's halbred and his neck and Dong Zhou laughing.

Chapter 20 The Heart of a Tiger

Jian's men wanted to reclaim their prince but Jian held them back, "No, they want that." Jain said in a calm voice. He could see Ce was still breathing, it was a good thing. "I see the great Tiger Demon of the South has come to see me." Jian's face grew into a snarl, "I know what you have done in the capital, and by the powers given to me by heaven and earth, and by the treaty signed by the men of power, you shall be brought to justice."

Dong Zhou's laughter began to calm. "No ONE will bring me down. LU BU KILL THEM ALL!" Lu Bu raised his halbred and rushed at Jian. Jian dodged the halbred and went to strike Lu Bu, but Lu Bu easily dodge the strike. Jian looked at Lu Bu, his eyes seemed to move from him to behind him. Jian let his head slowly turn. Yu, and two young girls stood behind him. The girl with the black hair screamed as she seen Ce on the ground. She moved toward him but Yu caught her arm.

"Ce, Ce! Sun Ce get up!" She screamed. Tears fell down her face, she fell to the floor, the golden haired one caught her and hugged her. Lu Bu took the advantage and rushed Jian. Jian moved but the end of Lu Bu's halbred caught his helmet and knocked it off. Yu rushed Lu Bu along with Jain's men. They forced him back, just enough for Yu to grab Ce and drag him back to the girls. Da grabbed Ce and began to run her finger's threw his hair.

Jian was about pissed at this time, too many people were here, all of them meant something to him. The edges of his body began to blur and shimmer. He could feel the animal thoughts flood his mind, he knew this feeling and gave in. The animal wanted to tear things apart and sink it's teeth into the beast that was Dong Zhou. Jian's body seemed to burst apart and A huge tiger stood where he was. It growled and it sent a cold laugh threw Dong Zhou.

Lu Bu looked at his master and knew what he had to do. He gave into the thoughts and also phased. A very large Doberman-pincher like dog stood where Lu Bu was. The two began to tear at each other, jaws snapping and claws swiping at each other. None of Jian's men wanted to jump in, even Yu stayed put. Jian pinned Lu Bu to the floor, his jaws snapping at Lu Bu's throat. Dong Zhou didn't like how the battle was going and phased. A large purplish black serpent hit the floor and slithered over to Lu Bu. Jian was busy trying to rip Lu Bu's throat out to notice.

While Jian was busy with them, Da had pulled Ce onto her lap and was trying to wake him. "Ce, please. Wake. Wake for me." His eyes moved but no response after that. When Dong Zhou was about to strike Jian, venom dripping from his fangs, Da and Xiao screamed, causing Ce to wake. He seen Jian was in trouble and flew off of Da's lap, shoving his father out of the strike range of Dong Zhou. It happened so quickly, Ce was standing the next second he was on the floor, under Dong Zhou's massive, coiled body.

Da flew off the floor and grabbed Yu's sword from his hand. She had no clue what to do but she was going to get Ce back. Dong Zhou seen her coming and him and he pulled off of Ce. She never stopped, she held to sword out in front of her, like her father taught her. Graceful as she could, she shoved the sword into Dong Zhou. He didn't think she could do it. The sword in him, he took his head and swung at her, knocking her over and causing her to hit a pillar close by. She fell to the floor with a limp thud. Xiao went to her side, making sure she was ok.

Jian took the minute to lunge at Dong Zhou. In one swipe he tore the throat out of him. The serpent hit the floor with a sickening thud. Lu Bu phased back to his human form and left the room. Jian knew Lu Bu was only working with Dong Zhou because of a girl, so he let him go. Jian phased back and went to his son. Ce was lying on the floor, venom and blood pooled around him. One of Dong Zhou's fangs a pierced a hole in his right shoulder. Yu came over and began to work. He cleaned as much of the venom from Ce's body as he could. He was unsure how to get the rest out. While Yu was working on Ce, Xiao had woke her sister. Da looked blankly at Xiao, "My head hurts." Xiao smiled, "I know, you fell and hit it." Da looked at Xiao, "I want to go home. Where's father?" Xiao let a tear fall, "Da, what do you remember?"

Da began to think, she was at home, then father told them to leave and got to a place called Wu, when she remembered Wu, pictures came to her head. She closed her eyes and focused on the ones with Xiao in them. A ship, with a bunch of men. She fell, and there was water, when she woke, there was a man. The man was in a lot of the pictures. "Ce, where's Ce?" Da said. Her head was killing her and she could hardly see straight. (Beer vision times three) She crawled over to the group of people, she almost fell over a few times.

They were all knelt over someone, she moved someone out of the way and seen who it was. Her hand flew to her mouth to keep the scream in. He looked pale, deathly pale. He barely seemed alive. She crawled over and grabbed his hand. Her vision was blurry and had black edges but she tried not to black out, she had to stay awake.

Chapter 21 Healing all things broken

Da woke, red and black wood from a time ago greeted her. Gold trim sparkled in the sunlight. She could smell flowers in the breeze. She wanted to sit up but something held her down. She looked to see what it was. Xiao had placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sis, stay put. I'll get the healer." Da did as she was told. She could hear the door open and shut. Some was talking behind it. She tried to listen in but it was hopeless. She tried to remember why she was here but it hurt. She dug in, she had to know why she was back in Wu. An image hit her, Ce lying on the floor, in a death-like state. They carried him off, she was crying.

The door opened and Xiao bounced back in, followed by an older woman. The woman carried bottles and vials. 'Where's Sun Ce. Is he… is he." She couldn't bring herself to say it. The woman looked at her, her brown eyes knew what she meant. "No, he's alive. We neutralized the venom in his system. But he hasn't woken." Da sighed, at least he was alive.

'No you on the other hand, took a hit to the head and you are now suffering from temporary memory loss. With this and a few days rest, you should remember every thing." She handed Da a foul smelling cup. She took it and looked inside, a thick green goop clung to the cup. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She gave the cup back. The green goop clung to her throat, and her stomach. She wanted to spit it back up, but she held it down. "Good. Now Xiao and I have to check on Yu. He received some damage getting you and her out." Da watched her sister and the woman walk out the door.

When they were gone she got out of bed and knew what room she was in. "She looked in the dresser and found all her clothes were there, well some of them. New dresses were inside, and other things. If she was in her old room, then Ce's room was across the hall. She had to see him. The last image in her head was not the best one to have. She opened the door and peered around. No one was on the second floor. She walked over to Ce's room, almost falling over she grabbed the doorframe and opened the door.

"Yu sit still." Xiao said. Yu sat on his chair, his shirt off. He had a gash running down his back. It wasn't bad, but it limited what he could do. The healer dabbed it again and Yu squirmed. "Young lord, if you do not stop this wound will become infected and you may not live." Yu dropped his head and gritted his teeth. Xiao grabbed his hand and let the healer do her thing. When she was done she dressed the gash and told him to dress. "Now Young lord, no heavy movement for sometime. And rest, rest, rest. You must take time from your job to heal."

"Yes Lady Ci. I know." Yu said putting his shirt back on. "Lady Qiao, tell me if he does not listen, I will tell lord Jain." and with that Lady Ci left. "Yu, are you ok?" Xiao asked. He took her face, "I am because of you." He kissed her gently which cause to her burst into giggles. "I love it when you do that." So Yu did it again. She sat on his lap, careful not to hurt his back. "I left Da in her room. I bet she's in his room now. 'I bet too." He bent over and kissed her again.

Da opened the door, it was dim in Ce's room. She could smell medicine and other healing things in the room. She found his bed, he lay perfectly still on it. She had to really look to see his chest move up and down. She gently sat on the bed, she nearly collapsed trying to sit down. "I did more to my head then I thought." She said quietly. She looked at Ce, his eyes were closed. He didn't look very peaceful, she grabbed his hand gently and squeezed. "I'm here. Do what you have to ok." She didn't want him to die but if he wanted to, then she'd let him.

She reached over and rubbed his tiger ear. She had wanted to do that for some time now. "Ce, I did some fighting too. I hurt Dong Zhou. Aren't you proud? I guess I hit my head or something. So I cant remember much. But I'll get it back, like you right?" she hoped he'd wake up. She couldn't imagine her life with out him. She looked at him, that day dream she had so long ago came back to her mind. She blushed, just the thought of him kissing her was too much. "it might help.' She whispered. She bent down and kissed him like he was Sleeping Beauty and she was Prince Charming.

She just pecked him, hoping it was enough to at least make him stir. She pulled back, he gave her nothing. She took her hand back and left the room. She closed the door quietly behind her and went to her room. A maid was in her room, "How many days has it been since I left Wu?" the maid shrugged her shoulders, "Two weeks almost three." she had spent almost three weeks with Dong Zhou? She sat down in the chair, she was gone for that long. Away from everything she knew.

"Is it near lunch?" Da asked the maid, "Yes it is Lady. Shall I call some up?" Da shook her head no, "I'll go get some." She got out of the chair and headed to the kitchen. She stayed close to the wall, using it to hold her up. She made it to the kitchen, Yu and Xiao were in there. "Da, you should be in bed." Xiao said. 'I know but it helps to see things I might have forgotten." Da said taking a seat near Xiao. "You haven't been walking well have you?" Yu said. "No, I almost fell a few times on the way here. And in Ce's room."

"Da, I think you need rest." Yu said. She shoved him away, "no, I just need to move a bit. Otherwise I'm fine." Yu didn't trust her, but he dropped it. Xiao didn't though. "I'll get Lady Ci and see what she can do for you." "Xiao, I am fine. I don't need all this attention. He's up there, in god knows what state and you are nitpicking on me." Da quickly shut her mouth, it was really out of line for her to say that. "I'm sor" "No, you're right. We should be thinking about him and trying what we can to get him to pull threw. But what id he wakes up and your not here, or your not 100%. He will go on a rampage, which might not be good for him."

Da knew what Yu said was right. In order to think of Ce, she herself must be at top health. She began to cry, Ce's condition had finally sunk in. Xiao wrapped her arms around Da and cried with her. They sat there in silence for sometime, until Yu broke it. "We are all thinking of him. All of Wu is. Even the other demon Lords have sent their wishes as well." Da sniffled, "I know, and I'm being a brat about it all. I think after lunch I would like to see Lady Ci." Lunched was served, though it was quite, they all seemed to be thinking the same things.

"Yu, now you get some rest too." Xiao said taking Da's arm. Yu lowered his head, "I know love. I just want to stop off at Ce's before I rest ok." Xiao kissed him, "I will make sure you're in your room and resting when I'm done." Yu walked off, trying not to move his back to much. "What happened to Yu?" Da asked. "After you and Lord Jian killed Dong Zhou, some of men appeared, and he was carrying you out, he was attacked. Luckily we had some of Jian's men with us and we got out safely. It's not bad." She stopped talking. "Do you blame me?" Da asked, Xiao shook her head, "If it wasn't for you, Jian may have never got the chance to kill him. We might have all been hurt or killed."

Xiao told Da what she did, "I did that? It seems so fuzzy when I try to think of it." "That's because you are in need of rest Lady Qiao." Lady Ci's voice rang out. "Xiao why is she out of bed?" "Lady Ci, she can't walk right, and she says she has blurry vision. Can you help her?" Ci smiled, "That can be fixed, all she needs to do is drink a mix and sleep. In a few days time the dizzy spells should go. Ci popped back into her room grabbed a vile of orange liquid and gave it to Da, "Drink this with a warm glass of tea and all shall be fine with rest. Does no one in Wu know how to rest?" Ci sighed and went back into her room.

Chapter 22 Awaken, My prince

Da had slept for a few hours, night had fallen some time ago and she was restless. She got out of bed and put on her red robe. She set her feet down on the cool black wood and went to her balcony. The stars were bright and the night was silent. The moon was high and it shone on the pond below like a midnight sun. After drinking the mix Lady Ci gave her she went straight to bed, not seeing Ce before she did. She slipped out of her room an snuck into Ce's. A few candles were lit and a window was open. The balcony had been closed off to keep the room at a constant temperature.

He was still lying on his back, his breathing seemed better. She sat on the bed, her robe tight around her. She rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked at him, the bandage on his chest was clean and he was no longer pale. She knew the demon blood was healing his body, and quickly. She slowly moved her hand to his, her hand was swallowed by his large hand. She squeezed his hand, and his hand squeezed hers. She was shocked and pulled her hand back. She thought she made it up.

His hand moved, as if it was looking for hers. She grabbed it and Ce Sat up in a blur, nearly knocking Da off his bed. He grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her. Da was feeling light headed and her vision was blurry. She blacked out. When she came to she was in Ce's arms. He face close to hers. "You fainted." She could hardly believe he was awake. "You're fine?" She said. "yeah, good ol' demon blood. When you think it's bad it kicks in." she smiled, she missed his voice. Without thinking she moved her face toward his, her lips brushing his.

His lips moved, taking her bottom lip. She blushed and pulled away. "I did that on an impulse, it was out of line." "I like that impulse." Ce said. His head dipped down again and roughly kissed her pink lips. His arms tightened around her, her hands left her lap and began to wonder over his chest. She could feel the bandage under her hands. His skin was on fire, like he was running a fever. His lips left hers and she felt lightheaded again. "You will never leave again. When you left, I thought I'd died and gone to hell. I will never let you leave." Ce said in a whisper. "When I left, it was the worst thing I did. You told me one day, that you fell for me, and I never told you what I felt. Sun Ce, I will never leave you, as long as I am alive." he kissed her again.

There lips parted and he looked at her, "I can tell you missed me." she blushed, "I did." "I think it's hot in here. Wanna go outside?" He slid off the bed, Da in his arms. He opened the balcony door in his room and sat her down on the railing. "how long has it been?" Ce asked. Da's head moved up toward his, "you've been like that for a about a week. He hurt you, I couldn't believe he did it." "I know. I seen you, then Pops and he was coming in for the kill. I had to stop him from hurting Pops." "I helped too. I guess I stabbed Dong Zhou with Yu's sword. Then Lord Jian finished him."

Ce looked down at Da's with a amazement, "You did that?" "yeah, and for it I got thrown and know I suffer from dizzy spells." Ce slammed his fist into the railing. Da pressed herself into him, trying not to fall. "I'm ok though. Lady Ci has taken care of everything. Really. Ce you need to." he cut her off with another kiss. His arms tightened around her. He broke the kiss, "You will never go threw that again. I promise this." 'Sun Ce, you don't need to promise anything. I've had enough of fighting for now."

Chapter 23 Out and About

Da woke, she wasn't in her room. She moved her eyes to find a large lump next to her. Tiger ears stuck out from under the blanket. She ran the night back over in her head. They went outside, and the rest of the night became a blank. She sat up and looked at herself. Her clothes were still on, so they didn't do what she thought they did. The lump groaned and rolled over, throwing a arm around her. Grey eyes looked up at her. "Why are you up so early?" it said half asleep. "I was just trying to remember why I'm in your room and not mine."

A grin appeared on the face, "don't worry. I kept my hands to myself." She smiled and blushed, she couldn't believe he said that. She slid back down into the bed and let him wrap his arms around her. His face was close to hers, "When do you think Xiao will come in here?" On cue Xiao bounced into the room, Yu followed her. Xiao jumped onto the bed, "You're awake Ce!" she squealed. Yu sat down on an open spot of the bed, "yes and by the looks of it, he enjoyed his first moments awake in a week and a day."

Ce's head shot up, "hey I did nothing to her. Pops and mom would have my head." "Da, is this true?" Yu asked with a grin, he was yanking Ce's chain. "well my head is all black but since the fight I haven't been right. Lady Ci said it was temporary, short-term memory loss. So he could have done anything." She smiled at Ce, "But I trust him. Maybe I was the one who did things." Ce's snarl turned to a smirk, "yeah maybe you should yell at her." Da's head whipped at him quickly, "what are you saying?" Ce's grin widen, "nothing, you did nothing. I need to talk to you later though." he said in a low voice.

The four talked for sometime before headed out for breakfast. Ce took the bandages off and didn't bother to put a shirt on. Da had trouble keeping her eyes on his, and off his body. Down in the kitchen a crowed began to form. Lady Wu and Jian were talking to Ce, filing him in on all that he missed. Shortly after Jian and Wu left, Ning and Shang came in, his arm around her waist, marks on her neck. "what did you to do last night?" Ce asked. Shang placed her hands around her neck, "nothing, we just went for a walk and ended up sailing. Right Ning?" Ning grinned, "yeah we went sailing. Calm night last night, until we got out, the waves were bad." Shang slapped him and looked at Ce, a small smile had crossed his face, "don't let Pops know." It was more toward Ning then it was to Shang.

Meng, Xun and Tong had come in after Ning and Shang left, "Lord Ce it's nice to see you up. I'm glad the demon blood kicked in." Meng said grabbing a warm cup of tea. Xun grabbed a meat bun, "Sure is. Yu hardly gave me any work while you were out." Yu smiled at Xun, "it was time you took a brake, now I will have work for you later, come with Meng and Tong, you'll need their assistance for some of the things I have planned." Xun nodded and Meng also nodded. "So I come walkin around with them and I get put to work. Maybe I should do this more often." Tong said. They left and Quan, Tai, Ci and Gai had come in. Gai gave Ce a bone crushing hug. When Ce fell back into his seat Da checked him out making sure nothing was broke.

"Lord Ce it's not to have you back again." Tai said, now he could get rid of Quan who had been bugging him. "yes Lord Ce, I had no one to spar with while you were gone. Are you 100% yet?" he asked. Ce smiled, "Ci I am and ready to go at any time. Just let me know when you want to go at it." Ci's face lit up, it was like a kid a Christmas. Quan was quite, he didn't like the fact that the Qiaos were now permanent residence at the Wu estates. "hey Quan, what's up. You haven't said a word to me yet. Are you still mad?"

Ce's voice made Quan jump, "No I'm not. I just don't like the fact that two unmarried girls are staying here, and that they have no one else to live with." Ce rolled his eyes, "You could have just told me you were made. And If Yu and I have our way, that might change there little bro." Da and Xiao's eyes widened, if Ce was speaking correctly, they might be getting married. "Ce, Don't rush into things, you know Quan." Tai said calmly. Yu agreed with him but caught a dirty look from Xiao and he shut his mouth.

When breakfast was done, Ce and Ci headed out to the sparring grounds. Da followed, she never really seen Ce in action. She sat under a tree, close to the grounds. Yu had left to start things with Meng and Xun, extra guards need to be placed around Wu if Lu Bu was still around, they wanted to be safe. Xiao had disappeared, something about a new song she wanted to get the kinks out of. Ce lifted his spear onto his right shoulder, he was still half naked and it was hard for Da to really pay attention. Ci got into stance, he knew Ce was going to give it his all in this one. With in seconds, both Ce and Ci were at each other throats.

Da could hardly watch and Ci knocked Ce down. While Ce was on the ground he swung his spear knocking Ci down as well. For a second Ce forgot he was sparring and dropped his spear to punch Ci until Da brought him back. "Ce, it's Ci!" She screamed seen how he was going to punch him. Ce's head snapped at Da and Ci crawled away from Ce' reach. "I guess I should spar, something in me just snapped. Sorry Ci, I didn't mean too."

Chapter 24 Damn you Quanny Boy

Ce had rested his head on Da's lap, her hazel eyes were closed. The sun was blocked by the branches of the tree. A warm breeze began to flow and Ce closed his. He couldn't believe he was about to beat his friend to death. Something snapped in his head, and he was trying to find out what it was. _Maybe it was Da being there. I had see her there before Dong Zhou got Pops and I went off then. She has to be what's setting me off. I flipped out on Xiao, and she looks a lot like Da._ Ce sighed, he didn't care, as long as he could stop himself he was fine.

He reached for her hand that was placed on his chest. It was so tiny compared to his. She seemed to be sleeping, she was peaceful. He pulled himself off her lap and her eyes opened, 'Ce?" she asked quietly. 'I'm here. Maybe we should head inside?" She smiled at him, "I like it out here. We never really got to spend anytime with each other have we?" "yeah, I never noticed that till now. I guess it can't hurt." he pulled Da into his lap, her head rested on his right shoulder.

"What you said earlier, is it true?" "yeah, I meant it all. But I want to get used to having you around and not going anywhere, plus mom and Pops have to know about it too. Mom will plan the whole thing and Pops, well he'll love it. He'll have a bunch of kids running around." "kids? This early?" Ce smiled, "I was thinking Yu and Xiao, they seem like the animals." Da giggled, "And you're not. They way you were last night, I thought we'd end up doing something we should have done."

"Well you kept running your hands all over, I bet you were thinking about doing something." Da's mouth tightened, "I was not, why would I ruin myself like that?" "You would ruin yourself, not with me anyways." She dug her nail into the skin of his neck, "I guess your right, but I was not thinking of doing any such thing with you last night." he grabbed her finger, "I got it. You were thinking all clean things. You are to pure Da." She smiled, 'I should be, I have no demon blood."

Ce smiled, "So we're back on that huh. Well humans smell icky." Da shut him up by kissing him. "And humans don't smell icky, well I don't anyways." Da said with a giggle. Ce's mouth turned to a snarl, his head snapped up to see someone in the door way. Quan was standing there. "I see, this is what you two are up to. I hope the wedding is soon." Ce got defensive, "So you are spying on us now to see if we are causing trouble. If you didn't already know, their father is dead. I think Pops buried him, and you were there. No matter what Da is staying with me, so what if stuff happens."

Quan's upper lip twitched, he'd been trumped by his brother, and he was hating it. Da piped in, "Quan if it makes you feel any better I will limit myself with your brother, until we are married." Quan rolled his eyes, "You don't have too." Da scooted out of Ce's lap and went over to Quan, "I didn't know this was eating at you. You could have just said something. Quan, you can talk to me anytime you want, alright?" She smiled at him. Quan couldn't help himself and smiled back. 'I just didn't want anything to happen to you and Xiao again. Ce was insufferable when you were gone."

This made Da giggle and Ce's snarl never left as long as Quan was there.

Chapter 25 Meteor Shower

Xiao was sitting next to Yu, her head was on his shoulder. Her bottom lip was sticking out. He was working and she didn't want him to. "why can't you take a brake or something. Da and Ce are always just hanging around and you are always working which makes me sad." Yu wanted to stop working but he had plans that need to be written up and Jian had a list of things now that Xuan was gone. Jian was now in charge of Southern China and it was wearing on him, just a bit.

"Xiao, now that your father has passed, Jian must take care of what he was doing. And now that Dong Zhou is gone, the fear of Lu Bu rising is high and we don't need another War on our hands, like the last. I will finish this last idea and spend sometime with you." her bottom lip slipped back into place. She smiled, "Oh Zhou Yu, you work to hard. All this work isn't good for you." he kissed her on the top of her head, "And you are?' She looked up at him, "At least I can tell you when to stop." She kissed him. It was late afternoon, and Xiao was wondering what to do, "could we head down to the docks and sit on a boat? I want to be near the water."

"I could use the sight of the open sea. Sure. Just let me tell Xun and Meng we are going down there." She followed him out of the room and to Meng's room. It was clean and everything had it's place. Meng was sitting at his desk, brush in hand. "Meng, I wanted you and Xun to know I'm headed to the docks. If anything comes up you can find me there." Meng nodded, off in his own little world.

They left his room, Yu and Xiao ran into Shang and Ning, who were also headed off to the docks. Shang smiled and waved. Xiao waved back. Now that they had time to actually know each other, Shang and Xiao had become great friends. "I see we are all headed to the same place." Xiao nodded, "I got Yu out of doing some work. I think his job is going to kill him." She said joking. "Were you going to sit or were you going out on the water?" Ning asked Yu, "Well just to sit, but if your casting off, would you mind having us along with?" Ning clapped his hands together, "sure we can take ya. We wont be back till late though. Meteor shower goin on. Shang dragged me down here to see it."

"I did remember seeing that some where in the notice I wrote. Sure sounds like fun." Xiao smiled a bright smile, "I never seen one of them before. I'm glad I could see it with you, Yu." He was glad to, he loved spending time with Xiao, it cleared his head of any worries he had. The got onto Ning's ship and sailed off. Yu and Xiao lied on the ship deck, curled up in each other. Ning and Shang had taken the upper deck. The sun was setting and a few of the brighter meteors could be seen. "Wow, even in the sunlight they are bright." Xiao whispered.

"They are, wait till the sun is down, they will light the sky up." the sun had set and the moon had risen, it was still close to a full moon, a sliver was missing. The streaks the meteors left was amazing Xiao. "Yu, they are so pretty." He turned his head, "Just like you. I often feel like the night sky, blank with just pinpricks of light, but when you are around… it's like you light my sky up. At first it was just little streaks. Now you light it up like the sun, or moon. I really love you." She couldn't move her face from the sky, she was frozen in place by Yu's words.

'Xiao, are you ok?" he said softly. Her head finally turned, her green eyes were full of tears. 'Why are you crying?" She smiled, "I'm just so happy to have you Yu. I can't wait till we are married." he kissed her softly on the lips and wiped the tears that were now falling from her eyes.

While Xiao and Yu were on Ning's ship, Ce had snuck into Da's room. She was sitting on the balcony watching the meteor shower. A book was in her lap and her head was tilted upward. Her pale skin was bright in the night, her hair flowed down her shoulders, like a waterfall in the night. Ce had to remember how to breath, well he was like that every time he seen her. She hadn't noticed he was in her room. He walked quietly to her, his hand was around a tiny box his mother gave him after dinner. It was a ruby set on a white gold band. It was the ring Jian had given her, it was the ring that was given to his grandmother. The ring had been in his family for sometime now.

He slipped a hand on her shoulder, she jumped a bit. Her head turned around, "What are you doing in here?" she said softly, "I wanted to give you something." He got down on one knee and pulled the box out. "Mom thought I should give you this. I didn't want to, but you know who my mom is." Da looked at the ring inside, she had seen it on lady Wu's hand before. "Is this her ring?' 'Well it could be your's, if you want it to be." She smiled at him, "I will take it." he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. The ruby glowed in the pale moon light. Meteor streaks reflected off of it.

Da had gotten out of her chair and threw her arms around Ce's neck. He scooped her up and sat down in her chair. "You know I had to think about that. Mom went over one way but I didn't like it so much. I liked this way better." 'What was the other way?" Da asked, "well she wanted to throw a party and have everyone come to see me stumble over some lines that took me forever to write. I'd rather just have it like this, simple." "I like this way too. I might have said no with all the people, this way I'm sure of what I want." 'Wait, you might have said no?" Ce was getting flustered. "I'm just kidding. How could I say no to you? The man who saved my life more times than I can count. "I thought you'd see it my way." he dipped his head and kissed her.


End file.
